No regrets
by msnh
Summary: A Brooke and Nathan story. Haley is on tour. Nathan and Haley are falling apart. It’s nearing the end of junior year and Brooke and Nathan are growing closer. They spend the summer with each other, and start hooking up--more inside!
1. Sex&Sundaes

** No Regrets**

**Summary:** A Brooke and Nathan story. Haley is on tour. Nathan and Haley are falling apart. It's nearing the end of junior year and Brooke and Nathan are growing closer. They spend the summer with each other, and start hooking up. The summer comes to end and they decide that they have to end things with each other when Lucas is trying to win Brooke back, and Haley shows up on Nathan's door step. There is just one problem. Brooke and Nathan can't forget about the summer they shared.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the places, characters, anything like that. We know this. It's just for fun.

**A/N:** This is the only chapter I currently have for this story. I have many ideas though! Let me know if it is worth continuing with!

--

**Chapter 1.**

**Sex&Sundaes. **

Nathan kept replaying the fight in his head. The one where Haley said she was leaving. Knowing she was there with Chris. Nathan wanted her to follow her dreams, but couldn't that just be singing around here for a while? Couldn't that be staying with him, and finishing high school? He didn't trust Chris. He did trust Haley--but he just wasn't sure they could make it through this.

"I can't believe she would do something like this," Brooke sighed, " I just didn't think tutor girl had it in her," Brooke had told Nathan. Everyone else had been walking on eggshells, but she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. She wasn't afraid to say that Haley didn't seem like she had it in her.

Nathan started to push everyone away. He was starting to push away Lucas, Peyton, anyone. He didn't want to talk, and he would be fine. He wasn't sure what would happen with him and Haley. He at first wanted to believe they could make it through this. The only person who he let be there for him was Brooke. She came over every night, and made she he wasn't moping around. When he didn't come to school, she forced him into it.

The summer was coming now. It had been months since Haley left. Nathan wouldn't say he was fine with it--he still missed her everyday, but he felt better then he did when she had first left, that was for sure.

--

Brooke had been staying in Lucas's old bedroom. He had sort of moved into Dan's--it was a long and complicated story, but he was done with Dan and was planning on moving back in. That was when Brooke showed up at Nathan's apartment, but unlike every other night she had all her packed bags.

"I just have some of my stuff… I told Karen I would be moving into Peyton's, but she is down visiting Jake, so do you mind of I stay here for a couple of days? I didn't want to be living there with Lucas...things are weird with us right now."

Nathan shook his head, "No. Not at all. You can have the bed, I'll crash on the couch,"

Brooke winked, "I assumed that would be the case. No way I would sleep on that nasty thing in your living room that Tim's ass is always all over,"

Before Brooke moved in for the week, Nathan never would have thought twice about Brooke being around too much. It was platonic. True, they did sleep together once, but no one knew about that besides them. Nathan wasn't even sure if Brooke remembered, and he never would bring it up to her again. That first night though, he was in the living room and went to go into the bathroom. He saw her walk out in just her towel- and it reminded him how beautiful Brooke was, how sexy Brooke was. Over the next few days, it had become hard to act normal around her. He sensed she was feeling something too. They were in the kitchen, her third night there. She had PJ shorts on, and a tank top. Nathan had just a pair of basketball shorts on. It was really hot out, and the AC's in the apartments hadn't been working.

Brooke was getting ice cream out of the fridge, she was going to make a sundae.

"I want one too," Nathan told her.

"Then get over here and help me make them,"

She took the ice cream out, and put some into two bowls, putting the syrup on, followed by the whip cream. Putting the stuff back, and taking a bite, she got some chocolate on her cheek.

"You have some, chocolate on you," Nathan told her, smiling.

She tried to get it, missing.

"I'll get it,"

He took his hand and rubbed it off. A shot of electricity shot through the both of them. He kept his hand on her face, and pulled her in and started to kiss her. She kiss him back hard, like it was something she had wanted to do for a long time. He picked her up and placed her on the kitchen table, starting to kiss her neck, and worked her tank top off. They did it right there, on the kitchen counter. They next went into the bedroom, doing it again, before falling asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, Brooke woke up to find Nathan awake beside her.

"Hey you," Brooke said.

"Hey," He told her.

"This is awkward…I guess." She said, after a moment of silence.

"It didn't feel that way last night," Brooke said.

"It didn't. At all. It felt so…right. I just don't know what this all…" Nathan didn't have to finish. Brooke was on the same page.

"Means?" Brooke asked. "I know. It's complicated. You and Haley are still married, I dated your brother, and you dated my best friend--people wouldn't be happy if they knew…"

"Yeah, it wouldn't go over well, at all. To say the least.."

"We just don't let anyone find out. It can be our secret." Brooke smiled.

"So, you think we will do this again, sometime?" Nathan asked.

"I think so," Brooke smiled, "In fact, I think it's going to happen again, right now."


	2. Over

**Chapter 2**

**Over**

--

Brooke woke up. She was awake before Nathan. This was the forth day that she had woken up next to him. The past four days had been amazing. It was the first time in a long time she had been happy. With that happiness also came the worst guilt she had ever had in her life. She recalled the feelings she had when Lucas and Peyton were going behind her back. Brooke then remembered how close her and Haley had become. How could she do this to her? How could she be going behind her back, having sex with her husband in her home? It didn't seem right .

Brooke remembered the first time Brooke had sex in Haley's bed. It wasn't with Nathan. It was with her former friends with benefits, which had turned out being a horrible idea. Brooke remembered it was the night of the sleepover, that had started off horrible, but ended up being really great. Brooke remembered Haley had said to her,

_"Wait a second, you..you don't have a bed, do you? Did you...tell me, you didn't have sex in my bed, Brooke!"_

_Brooke had replied with "I'm all ready washing your sheets"._ Now she was having sex in her bed alright.

Brooke tried to make herself feel better. Haley was the one who left Nathan. Brooke knew that was crap. It wasn't like she had left Nathan for another guy (though Nathan seemed to think there was something going on with her and Chris). She had finally had the guts to do something for herself. She was sharing her talent with the world. Did she deserve while she was gone to have someone having sex with her husband?

Brooke looked back into the past again. About how they had been married at the beach. Everyone had been so shocked. Brooke had teased Haley that she must be pregnant. She knew that she wasn't--Brooke just had a hard time believing in true love. Brooke was standing in the way of that. Then Brooke remembered the first time she had come between them. Haley hadn't been tutoring Nathan. Peyton and Nathan were no longer together. Haley and Nathan were starting to get closer. Brooke had too much to drink, and went through Nathan's draw. She told Haley that Nathan had been showing everyone the note, even though he had no idea Brooke had found it. Brooke remembered the date she had set up for them.

_"What's your idea of a perfect date?" Brooke asked Haley._

_"Watching you get hit by a bus" Haley told Brooke. _

_"And a sense of humor. Nathan's really lucky." _

Brooke was starting to feel horrible. Peyton comes back today, Brooke reminded herself. That meant she would be leaving Nathan's house, and this would just have to be over. Brooke didn't want to give Nathan up. She had felt something in these past four days. Being around him made her happy. Was her happiness worth everyone else's sadness? Lucas would be upset, Haley would be destroyed, and Nathan would end up regretting it because he loved Haley. Brooke was just around because he was lonely, and he was a normal horny guy. Brooke slipped out of bed, dressed, and got ready to leave. She had to head to cheer camp. She had signed up to coach a junior high cheer leading team over the summer in a day camp. After she got home from that, she would come get her stuff, tell Nathan it was over, and head to Peyton's. Then they could both just forget this ever happened. Well, she would never forget, but as long as she didn't tell another soul, no one ever had to know.

--

"Chris! Get your arm off of me! Get the hell out of my bed!" Haley yelled at him.

This was how most mornings on the tour started off. Chris would come into her bed, and wake her up by putting his arm around her, and pretending that is how it been all night.

"Just thought you would need your morning dose of Chris Keller,"

"Ugh, please get out of my bed," Haley said, getting out of the bed, and into the hotel.

She went into the bathroom, and as she closed the door, Chris called out to her, "Someday, you will be begging to have me in your bed Haley James!"

Haley looked at herself in the mirror and whispered, "Haley James **Scott."**

Haley looked down at her wedding ring. She loved Nathan- SO MUCH. Her whole life she had lived for everyone else. She came from a huge family, and she always tried to make everyone else happy. Haley had to take this chance of doing something that she loved. Nathan had pushed her into this, she wouldn't never have been able to sing even at Tric if it hadn't been for Nathan as well as Peyton. Now the two of them were mad at her for going. Haley didn't understand it. There were so many days when she thought about packing her bag, and heading back to Tree Hill. To see Nathan, and kiss him, and let him know that they could make it through this. For some reason it never happened. After the summer, the tour would be over, and Haley would be going back for senior year. Haley could get him back she tried to assure herself. It wasn't like he was going to move on...they were still married.

--

Peyton kissed Jake. She was at the airport.

"A week really wasn't long enough...I'm going to miss you so much." Tears started to fill in Peyton's eyes. She really believed that Jake was her soulmate, and the distance was killing her.

"I know. It wasn't. I am going to come down in a few weeks. My parents said they would watch Jenny so I could come down."

They kissed, "I want to go to school down there Jake. I want to be with you."

"If you want to, you are more then welcome. Don't change your life for me..."

"I won't"

They heard the boarding call. "Well, that's me. So I.."

They hugged again, "I'll see you soon Peyton,"

--

Nathan had woke up to find the bed empty. Brooke had been waking him up in the morning before she left, but this morning she slipped out. Nathan figured she must have been running late, and continued on with his day. He went out with Tim for a while, and was home by four, when Brooke had been coming back. He came home to find her there, packing her stuff.

"So, I take it your going over to Peyton's today," Nathan said to her.

"Yeah, I am going to pack up, then go pick her up at the airport..."

"So, I guess I'll be seeing you soon..."

"I don't know Nathan..."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean this has to end. It was great, but now that I'm heading to Peyton's, I think we need to just end this.."

"Why? I thought this was turning into something.."

"Like what?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know!"

"I just don't feel right about this anymore!" Brooke told him.

"Okay...then we don't do it anymore..."

"This morning, all I could think of was how hurt I was when Peyton and Lucas had feelings for each other. I just kept thinking about Haley. It was killing me Nathan. Doesn't it kill you? Is this really worth hurting everyone we love? Haley? Lucas?"

Nathan shook his head, "I just...I feel like we have something Brooke. I can't feel guilty about that."

"I have to go Nathan."

He wanted to call out after her, but he couldn't. Everything she said was right, but he was right too. The whole time Haley was gone, Brooke had been there to pick up the pieces. They had grown close, and it had become more then friends. This had been going on for a while. This week was just the first week that they had acted on it. Brooke wasn't the cause of the the end of Nathan's marriage with Haley. He knew that is why she was feeling the guilt, but it was simply over. Maybe they just hadn't been ready to get married. Nathan went into his dresser, where had the divorce papers. Dan had been on him to annul the marriage, but Nathan wouldn't do that. He wasn't going to erase the marriage like it never happened. It did happen, and it did mean something to him. Nathan sat down at the kitchen counter and started to fill the papers out.

--

Brooke picked Peyton up at the airport. It was great to see her again.

"How was Jake?" Brooke had asked her, once they were in the car.

"He was great. Amazing. I love him..."

"Wow..."

"Yeah. I do. Jenny is so big now, and he has done such a good job raising her. He is coming up to visit in a couple of weeks. His parent's are going to watch Jenny for the week..."

"That will be nice...Peyton... I wanted to tell you something.."

"Sure, what is it Brooke?"

"I am sorry for the way that I treated you. When you and Lucas got together...I know that at the time you really felt something for each other. You can't always help how you feel. I wasn't understanding at all. I wish you hadn't gone behind my back, but I know you just didn't want to hurt me..."Brooke explained to Peyton.

"Where is all of this coming from?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know. I was just thinking. It's kind of funny how we made such a big deal of it- and look where Lucas is today. He isn't with either of us..."

"He wants to be with you Brooke.."

"Yeah, well...I don' know about that. The point is, I'm sorry Peyton. I never want anything to come between our friendship again."

"Me neither.."

--

They pulled into Peyton's driveway. They had stopped for dinner after picking her up, and continued to talk, and laughing with each other. It made Brooke feel much better. Then they noticed Nathan's car was in the driveway.

"Isn't that Nathan's car? What is he doing here?" Peyton wondered.

"No idea." Brooke said. _What was he doing here?_

He got out of the car, and went up to hug Peyton, "Hey good to see you again."

Peyton was glad he seemed to be more himself. It was like within a week he went from being miserable to...happy.

"Good to see you again to! What are you doing here?"

"I actually just wanted to ask Brooke something..." Nathan said casually.

"Oh okay! Well, I am going to go unpack, so hopefully I'll see you soon!" Peyton headed into the house.

"I have something to show you Brooke," He took out the papers from his car in a folder.

Brooke opened it and looked through it.

"You're getting a divorce?" Brooke asked.

"Look...our marriage was done. Money was getting hard, even before she left things weren't perfect. We still cared about each other, but she started lying to me. When I went out of town to see that game with Lucas, she was with Chris, when she told me she was with you."

"Yeah, I remember that. I wasn't exactly thrilled.."

"Then, the night of the dance, I set up a romantic ride there. I had the whole night planned, and she showed up the last twenty minutes of the dance, and I found out that she had been with Chris recording while I was out of town."

Brooke nodded, "Yeah. I remember that..."

"Then she left...with Chris. I know that he likes her. There is something I just don't like about the guy. Haley didn't need him. She would have had so many other chances without him. She didn't care how hurt I was--she just left."

"Nathan...I don't know what to say,"

"I feel something with you Brooke. Ever since she left, you have been the one thing able to keep me going. It took me a while to figure out what it meant."

"Nathan! Even if you do get divorced from her, that doesn't mean all of the feelings are going to go away with her..."

"Just because we go on acting like nothing happened doesn't make my feelings go away Brooke. I care about hurting everyone, but they will get over it. I won't get over this Brooke."

Nathan kissed her. She kissed him back, but then stopped it.

"We can't do this here..."

"Come over tonight then..."

"Okay," Brooke agreed.

Brooke couldn't argue. She looked up the window, to make sure Peyton wasn't looking then snuck a few more kisses in.

--

**A/N**: _I am glad I was able to do some writing. I know it wasn't the best (it didn't have a ton of Brooke/Nathan moments)...but there will be plenty more- so don't worry. Working on the next chapter now, just editing and stuff, so should be up very soon!! _


	3. Disney World

Chapter 3

**Disney World**

**A/N:** I was able to get two chapters up this weekend. Not as much as I had wanted, but it's a good start. I hope to get another on up by tomorrow. Thanks.

--

It had been two weeks now that Peyton had been back. Brooke would spend three days a week at cheer camp. Her other days were spent with Peyton. They would go shopping, go to the beach, just have fun together and enjoy summer. Jake was coming this week for a visit, which Brooke was thrilled about. It wasn't that she didn't want to spend time with Peyton, she loved that. It was just she missed Nathan. She was lucky if two nights a week she was able to sneak over there. She wasn't able to sleep over. They were able to talk on the phone, but it was just hard. They were sneaking around. Brooke had said she wanted Peyton and Jake to have their alone time, so she would just crash at Nathan's on the couch while he was visiting. Peyton assured Brooke she didn't have to do that, but Brooke insisted. Brooke packed a small bag, and headed over to Nathan's.

"You're moving in...again?" He asked, laughing.

"Well, for the week anyway." Brooke closed the door and started kissing him. He picked her up, her legs wrapped around him, and brought her to the couch.

"I've missed you so much," Brooke told him.

"I know... I have missed you too. It hasn't been the same."

It was nice to know that they had time. They didn't have to rush. They stayed on the couch for over half an hour just kissing. Then they made it to the bedroom and had sex a few times.

"Oh my god...that was amazing Nathan," Brooke kissed him.

They laid together, cuddling for a while.

"You look like you have something on your mind," Nathan told her.

"I guess I do...I just wish we could actually go somewhere in public. I mean I know that we did before this happened...we were friends. No one thought anything of it before..."

"But you don't think you could go anywhere with me and keep your hands to yourself?" Nathan laughed.

Brooke smiled, "Yeah. Something like that."

"Then let's go somewhere. Far away from home. Where no one would know us..."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean a vacation.."

"Well, where to?"

"I was thinking...Disney world." Nathan smiled.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know. It just came into my head. I guess it's pretty lame."

"I haven't been there since I was really young, but we could drive. It's about a nine hour drive. We could stay three or four nights. It would be fun. No one would know us there, and we can spend that time together..I like the sounds of it.." Brooke told him.

"Okay, then we go tomorrow?"

Brooke nodded, "Wow! That soon!"

"Yup. Sure. Why not?"

--

"Have you seen him at all?" Haley asked. She had called Lucas. It had been a while since she had heard from anyone back home.

"It's been a while. I haven't really spent much time with anyone. I've been doing a lot of work at the cafe and stuff. I talked to Peyton a little bit, and I guess he has been spending a lot of time with Brooke. She is really good at cheering people up. She has really been there for Nate,"

"Well I am glad he has somebody..."

"How has the tour been going?" Lucas asked.

"Pretty good. We have been doing a lot in New York City. I actually just flew into Florida tonight. I'll be there for a few days. We are actually going to be singing in Orlando, Disney world. It's like a senior night/graduation event type of thing, so they invite bands to come and sing, and they invited Chris Keller, so I will be doing a few songs with him."

"That is awesome Hales, I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Lucas. I miss you. I miss home."

"I miss you too Haley...Have a good time. Talk to you sometime soon I hope,"

"Yeah, I will call you soon."

Haley wasn't sure why but she still hadn't told anyone that she was going to be coming home. It seemed crazy to even think about it. Haley had tried talking to Nathan after she left, and when she mentioned coming home he would always tell her not to. That he didn't want to see her. Haley knew deep down that it wasn't true. If she showed up and saw him person, things would be different.

--

Brooke showed up at Peyton's house to grab some more of her things.

"You're getting more stuff?" Peyton asked her.

"Yeah, Nathan and I are actually going to take a short little trip. I think it would be good for him to you know...get out of town."

"Where are you guys going?"

Brooke lied, "We're not sure yet. Just a quick little road trip."

"Well, have fun! Call me and let me know how it goes,"

Brooke felt weird admitting that her and Nathan were going on a trip? Didn't it seem obvious to everyone what was going on? No one seemed to think so. Brooke and Nathan had been friends for a very long time. This couldn't go on forever. They couldn't hide out forever.

--

Brooke had packed some more stuff, and headed to Nathan's to finish getting ready. The next morning they got into Nathan's car all packed and ready to go. They held hands for a while as they drove. Listened to music, which they agreed on. They switched off over half way through and Brooke drove the rest of the way. Before they knew it, they were there. Nathan drove them up to one of the nicer hotels.

"Where did we get the money for this?" Brooke asked.

"I told my dad I was separating from Haley. I'm now back on allowance," He smiled, half joking, but it was actually the truth.

They got into their room and unpacked. Brooke laid down on the bed.

"Oh my god, this bed is incredible...how am I supposed to leave the room?"

"I made reservations for dinner tonight on top of the hotel, where we can see and hear the fireworks."

"Wow, that sounds amazing Nathan."

He reached over and kissed her. He got on top of her and started kissing her. "You're right. Now it will be hard to leave this bed,"

--

Haley headed to dinner with Chris. The hotel that they were staying in had given them a reservation to a restaurant there. Haley didn't know much about it, but they had to eat so she got Chris to come along. Haley dressed in a simple black dress and came out of the bathroom.

"Haley...you look beautiful." Usually Chris always was being obnoxious, or joking, but there was something serious in his voice, a sweetness Haley was unfamiliar with.

"Thanks," Was all she replied.

Heading down to dinner, they were given a table in the corner. They looked at the menu, and ordered soon after.

--

Brooke and Nathan entered the restaurant, and took their seats.

"Nathan, this place is beautiful!" Brooke told him.

"I was hoping you would think so."

They looked outside the window of the view, and ordered their meal. Next the ordered dessert to have while the fireworks went on.

"I'm just going to go the bathroom real quick," Brooke said.

"Oh okay," Nathan told her, "Just don't miss the fireworks,"

Brooke hurried to the bathroom, and on her way back entered the restaurant the wrong way. Her seat was all the way on the other side of the restaurant. The fireworks were started, the sound of Disney characters were soon filling the room. Then Brooke looked across the table and saw two people who seemed too fimilar. It was Haley and Chris. They were sitting close, a little too close. Then Brooke witnessed it. She saw Chris go in for the kiss. He was kissing Haley! Brooke ran away quickly, she didn't want to see anymore or worse to be seen. The whole thirty second walk back to the table Brooke contemplated if she should tell Nathan. Not now, Brooke thought to herself. Why did she have to tell him? Nathan was asking for a divorce from Haley. He all ready suspected something was going on between them, why get him all upset? Brooke decided, at least for now, not to tell him.

--

Haley pulled away. For some reason she had let the kiss go on for seconds longer then she should have. Haley wiped her lips off.

"Chris...what were you thinking?"

"I don't know..."

"You promised me you didn't have feelings for me...that all these comments you made to me were just how you were...I can't believe this. I am married and I love my husband."

"Right. So much that you have been on tour for how many months now and you still haven't talked? He hasn't come to see you once, that doesn't scream love to me,"

"You don't know anything about me and Nathan, so don't go there," Haley ran off from the table and back to the room. She immediately tried to call Nathan.

--

"I think I hear your phone ringing," Brooke told him.

He reached in his pants pocket and retrieved his phone. He looked at who was calling. It was Haley.

"I don't know this number..." Nathan lied putting the phone away. If he told her it was Haley, it would just put a weird tone on the evening, which he didn't want to do. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

As they left dinner, Nathan went to grab Brooke's hand.

Brooke didn't think anything of it, then she had to pull away. Haley was here, somewhere. Nathan didn't know that yet, but Brooke pulled away. She couldn't risk Haley finding out like this. Nathan was confused and Brooke knew this. They reached the hotel room.

Brooke kissed him as soon as the door closed.

"Why did you do that?" Nathan asked.

"What? Kiss you?" Brooke smiled.

"Brooke..you know what I am talking about...why did you pull away? I thought the point of going out of town was so we could actually act affectionate towards each other..."

"It is. It's just...I saw someone we know at dinner..."

"Who?"

"Haley."

--

**A/N**: Okay...so I don't know if any of you are crazy with what I did. I want to get Haley and Nathan to talk, but I didn't want it to be after the summer. I really wanted Nathan to come out and be honest with her. I also really thought that this conversation should be in person. Of course I don't plan on him telling her about Brooke yet...I just mean the fact that he wants to end their marriage.)...So the next chapter will be them running into each other, and talking.


	4. Pool

**Chapter 4**

**Pool**

**_A/N: _**Sorry It's been so long since I have updated. This chapter is not that great. Just some things that had to be done. Let me know what you think.

--

---

"You saw Haley?" Nathan asked.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah. Just a little while ago at dinner when I went to the bathroom, I saw her and Chris."

"She was with Chris?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah..."

"She was the one who called...I wonder if she saw you, or us, or something..."

"She must have," Brooke said.

Nathan sat down on the bed. He wasn't sure what to say or think.

"Are you going to call her?" Brooke asked.

Nathan shook his head, "No. Not tonight."

"Okay, I mean I understand if you need to see her. I know you wanted to talk to her. Even if you weren't ready for that it's been a while since you have seen her and I understand..."

Nathan got up and kissed Brooke. "Let's not have this ruin our night, okay?" Nathan said.

Brooke agreed, and kissed him back going to the bed with him, and taking his cloths off kissing him all over and they continued to make love.

Afterwards they sat in bed for a while.

"Tomorrow are we going to go to some parks?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, of course."

Brooke nodded off soon after. Nathan's mind kept racing. He should talk to Haley but he wasn't sure. It had been a while since he had seen her and he really wasn't sure how he would feel when he saw her. Old feelings would come back, he knew that. It would hit him hard and he would have to remember how he was feeling. How he felt that moment that she left. How hurt he felt in the weeks that followed. He also had to remember what he was feeling towards Brooke, which was something special.

--

"So, when did Brooke and Nathan start hanging out all of the time?" Jake asked Peyton.

"I don't know. Haley left and Nathan was in a really bad way. Brooke was the person who was able to get him out of it. That is just her you know. She really can cheer you up. That is why I love her,"

"You don't think it's more then that?"

Peyton laughed, "No. Nathan is so not over Haley. Brooke and him wouldn't. No, it's not like that."

"Oh okay..." Jake said.

"What would make you think something like that?"

Jake just laughed, "I mean I know it sounds kind of stupid, but when I was on the basketball team, back in junior high even I always thought Brooke and Nathan were perfect for each other. Then he ended up with you and I was shocked. You and him are like night and day. You and Lucas made sense, but Brooke and Lucas? I just didn't see it there either. Not that it's any of my business..."

"Yeah. I mean Brooke and Nathan did always get along so well, I just think that is why they have always been friends,"

"Yeah. I guess your right. Sorry it was just a stupid thought. I'm just glad that you and I ended up together,"

Peyton kissed him, "Yeah. I am too. Very glad."

--

The next morning Nathan woke up. It was only seven in the morning. Brooke was still sleeping but minutes kept passing by turning into an hour. He decided to go to the pool for a while and just work somethings out in his mind. He quickly changed and headed down. The pool was empty. There were quite a few pools in the hotel, and it was early, but he hadn't expected to have the place to himself. He got into the pool and swam. He did this for maybe ten minutes until he heard the door open and looked up to see Haley.

"Nathan? Is that you?" Haley called out. She couldn't have been more surprised to see him there.

Oh no. Didn't musicians stay up all night and sleep all morning, he coldly though to himself. "Hi.." He said back.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked moving closer to him.

"I decided to take a trip. I kind of wanted to get away from everyone I knew. I guess this kind of ruins that,"

Haley could see he wasn't about to get out of the pool so she started to climb in.

"Oh," Haley replied back. "Who did you come with?"

"Brooke. We've been good friends...since you left.."

"Nathan...I'm sorry."

"Not sorry enough," He sighed.

"Nathan! What is the matter with you! You pushed me into this singing thing! I never wanted to even sing in front of anyone and you made me sing in front of you. You and Peyton made me sing that night at Tric! Now I am doing what you wanted, singing in front of a ton of people and you're mad at me. I am not cheating on you!"

"So...nothing is going on with you and Chris? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"NO. Nothing is going on..."

"What about when he kissed you when you left?"

"Nothing came of it. I love you Nathan. Chris is a talented singer and I like working with him for that reason."

"Why did you call me last night?"

"I...uh...wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Chris tried to kiss me last night. I stopped him, but then he said somethings that hit home. How you and I never talk anymore...and he is right. This isn't a marriage. You won't even pick up my calls.."

Nathan started to change his tone. Haley had hurt him but he knew he was hurting her too. She hadn't cheated, and he did. "I think both of us have messed this up Haley. It wasn't right of me to refuse to talk to you,"

"I can come home Nathan. If that is what you want I can come home Nathan. Just say the words."

He knew this would happen. He knew that she would bring old feelings back and telling her that it had to be over would become so hard. That is why he had been such a coward about it.

Nathan just sat there in silence. He didn't know what to say. Haley stared at him into his eyes. Then she reached in and hugged him. He seemed to allow it. The water splashed between their bodies. He then reached into to kissed him. Nathan let it go on for a minute but it was too long.

"Haley..no" He told her and walked out of the pool grabbing his towel and exiting. Haley jumped out and followed.

"Nathan! What is wrong?" Haley yelled running after him.

"Haley...it's over. We're over."

"No. Nathan...no! I am not going to just give up on us like that.."

"I'd be lying to you right now if I said I feel NOTHING for you. I do feel something. It's just not the same anymore Haley. I don't want you to come home because I care about you. I want you to do what is right for you. Remember that night when we first got married and you were moving in? I came home and you were crying. You told me, "I can't be a wife, I'm not even a senior,"...maybe you were right. We're just too young for this, which is why we can't make it work. Maybe we should be trying new things, seeing who and what we want to be. Dating new people."

"Dating new people? You want to see new people."

"I didn't exactly say that. We're young Haley, we're not supposed to be married."

"Just think about this Nathan. Please...just give it some thought."

"I'll think about. I mean I did get the papers, I haven't done anything official yet.."

"Please keep it that way. We both should think about it. Just give it sometime."

"It's not going to changed anything...we're over Haley. I can wait a month to send you the papers.."

"That's it? You're just going to give up on us?" Haley was started to yell and cry.

He hugged her, "Haley. I'm so sorry. It's not like that..I just..it's over. I'm sorry."

They stood there for a few minutes, and then went their separate ways. Nathan left feeling better. He had told her it was over and that he wanted to see other people. Haley left feeling determination to get him back. After the summer was over, she would win him back. The divorce could hold off on until the end of the summer.

--

**A/N:** TONS of Brooke/Nathan fluff in the next chapter. I am sorry I was SOO slow with an update. More coming very soon!


	5. Stars go blue

_Chapter 5_

_Stars go blue_

**A/N**: Let me know what you think! I am not really happy with this chapter or the chapter before it. I feel that I can do better, I would just rather have this up then nothing. I am really going to try to improve in the next few chapters. Let me know what you think though.

--

Brooke woke up to find an empty bed. She sat up and wondered where Nathan could have gone. Brooke instantly worried he had gone to talk to Haley. She searched for a note and found one right next to her.

_"Went for a swim. I will be back soon."_

Brooke flipped on the TV and watched a morning talk show and waited for Nathan to come back. It was less then twenty minutes and she heard the door start to open.

"You're back?" Brooke said.

"Yeah. How long have you been up?"

"Not too long. What do you have there?" Brooke said, eying a coffee and white bag.

"A coffee and a muffin."

"Thank you so much," Brooke took the coffee and looked into the white bag taking out the muffin.

"What do you want to do today? Which park? We can go anywhere."

"We should start with the classic," Brooke said. "You know, Magic Kingdom."

"Alright, sounds good. Whatever you want. I saw Haley when I was at the pool..."

--

"Chris! What are you doing in my room again, you have your own room. I was hoping not to see you until tonight for the show, when I actually have to see you."

"I just wanted to apologize to you. I do like you Haley. I think you're beautiful, and smart, and very talented. You are married though and what I did was shitty."

"Wow. I didn't know you were capable of apologies."

"It just wasn't the right thing to do. I don't want to upset you." Chris wasn't sure if he was saying even half of what he meant. He just knew that he couldn't leave Haley mad at him.

"I ran into Nathan."

"What?" Chris laughed.

"No. I am so serious. I was at the pool. He was in there and we talked."

"Oh? How did this go? What did the piece of shit have to say for himself?"

"Chris! Don't talk about him like that. Well...he sort of wants to end it. I just can't give up that fast. I cannot give up on him. "

--

"So...you saw Haley? How did it go?" Brooke tried to stay as calm as possible.

"Well...I wasn't ready for it. I told her the truth though. Well...I said it was over. We were too young to get married. I can't say I feel nothing for her, but I just feel that our marriage is over. I said we should be trying new things. Seeing new people."

"You said that..ouch...what did she say?"

"Well, she didn't take it well. She told me she doesn't want to see new people. She also told me Chris tried to put the moves on her last night and it got her thinking about me because he went on to tell her I'm never around, and we're not working out, and all of his typical shit to try to get Haley into bed talk."

"How did the conversation end?"

"It ended with me telling her I have the papers, and that it's over. We were too young to get married and we just can't make it work. She went on to say how I wasn't even trying and I just didn't know what to say. She told me to think things over. I agreed, but I told her not to get hopes up, it wouldn't change anything."

"I'm sorry," Brooke told him, meaning it.

"Thanks, but I think it will be okay. Don't get me wrong it hurt me more then I ever thought possible to tell her this. Even though I feel angry by what she did and hurt, it still was hard for me to do. Then there's another part, and that part of me feels great about what I did. I did the right thing letting her know it's over, and I feel right about being with you. You and I are great together. We have something that I just didn't have with her, and I love being with you Brooke."

Brooke took everything he said in. Nathan reached in and kissed her.

"Everything will be okay..."He told her.

"How are we going to tell everyone?"

"Hey...we're not going to worry about that today. I am going to shower. Then we are going to go out and just have fun today, okay?"

Brooke nodded and smiled, "Okay."

--

They left within thirty minutes and arrived at the park very soon after.

They walked into the park and Brooke went to hold Nathan's hand.

"I thought you were too worried about this...since Haley's around."

"I am willing to risk it," Brooke smiled and reached up to kiss him. They paid for their tickets and headed into the park.

"Ugh. I forgot how much walking was involved!" Brooke complained.

They hit all of the mountains first. Thunder, Splash and then headed all the way across the park to Space. They spent the next few hours getting on as much as they could and then traveled to other parks, experiencing as much as they could in the short time they had there.

"I am starving," Brooke told him.

"Good, because we're having dinner in Paris."

Brooke smiled, "What?"

"You'll see."

They headed to Epcot and walked around all of the countries.

"This is so much fun!" Brooke told him.

They got seated in the restaurant. It was later in the evening, they ordered their food and ended it with sharing dessert.

"Brooke...I love you."

"Nathan..what..are you sure...I love you too," She told him back almost kissed. Right as they kissed lights flashed as the light show started. They paid and walked out holding hands, with Nathan's arm around her.

--

Haley came on to the stage with Chris. She looked on the people there. There were about a thousand high school students there.

Haley came on and started to talk, "Congratulations. I'm still a year away from graduation myself. It's great to have this special trip and this special night with each other. I know I can't wait to be back with my friends and my husband. I hope you enjoy Chris and I. We're going to slow things down a little bit with "Dancing when the starts go blue"

_Dancin' where the stars go blue  
Dancin' where the evening fell  
Dancin' in my wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown  
_

----

Brooke and Nathan got back to their hotel room.

"My feet are sore...can you rub them." Brooke said.

Nathan got on the bed with her and did just as she asked.

"Nathan...did you mean what you said earlier?"

"That I loved you. Yes, I did."

"You don't think this is too soon?"

"Can you really put a time on when is to soon? Brooke, I've always had this little crush on you. The night we first slept together for about two weeks after...you were all I could think about..."

"You remember that time, don't you?"

Nathan nodded, "I don't think I could ever forget that night Brooke. As much as I tried for the sake of Peyton and I being together. I regret that."

"Us sleeping together?"

Nathan shook his head, "No. Not that part. I wish that I hadn't forced myself to forget it. It meant something more to me, which is why I has such a hard time getting it off my mind. I wish I had ended things with Peyton and not wasted anytime of getting to be with you."

"Well..we're together now. That's all the matters."

Nathan, still rubbing Brooke's feet started to move his hands up to her legs. He continued up to her stomach, and then reached under her shirt. Taking his time, feeling everything. Brooke started to moan and he took her shirt off, and Brooke got on top and kissing him passionately, starting to kiss him all over and take his shirt off.

"I want you so bad Nathan Scott," Brooke breathed into his ear.

--

**A/N**: Not as long as I wanted. I just didn't want to drag it and make it boring. Going to start working on the next chapter.


	6. Honeymoon?

**Chapter 6**

Honey moon?

**A/N:** I did as requested and I made this chapter more involved in what they did in the park. Not a ton–but more then I did in the chapter before. As you may have noticed I changed the rating to the **highest** (to be safe). There is a scene in this chapter that is racy. A lot more intense then what I have done in previous chapters. If you don't want to read now is your chance to back out.

--

Brooke woke up in Nathan's arm once again. It was her favorite place to be. The thought of going back home and having to go back to the way things were killed her. They couldn't keep this a secret much longer, she needed him. He woke up, feeling her start to move next to him.

"Good morning beautiful," He said kissing her. She kissed him back.

"What are you thinking about," He asked. He could tell her mind was all over the place.

"I know we agreed not to talk about this while we were on vacation...but when we get back, I think we should tell everyone...about us. Now that you and Haley aren't together anymore...officially."

"Alright. We will, as soon as we get back. Let's enjoy these next couple of days, okay?"

"Okay," Brooke agreed. "I am going to go shower. Then we can go out,"

"Okay," Nathan told her. She got up to get into the shower and Nathan heard his phone go off. It wasn't ringing just a small beep letting him know he had a new text message.

_"I left this morning for New York. Enjoy the rest of your time there. Please think about what I said. -Haley,"_ Nathan read this and shut the phone and took his shirt off heading into the shower after Brooke.

--

Lucas woke up in his house. Summer had just begun and he was bored. Nathan hadn't been around much, Haley was still gone, and Peyton had been spending her time with Jake. It had to be the worst summer he had ever spent in Tree Hill. He couldn't stop thinking about Brooke, but she seemed to be avoiding him. He hadn't seen very much of her. His phone rang, he looked to see who it was before answering. It was Haley.

"Hales, how was Florida?"

"Good. Did you know Nathan was down there?" Haley asked. She was still shocked that she had seen him.

"No..I didn't. That's weird. What was he doing down there? Who was he with?"

"I guess him and Brooke decided to take a trip. Him and I met at the pool yesterday morning and talked. He sort of broke up with me. Not that I really felt like we were together, but now it's official."

"Wow...Haley I'm sorry. What did you say to him?"

"I told him not to do anything official yet. File the paperwork or anything like that. I am hoping to get him back Luke. I am hoping I still have a chance..."

"Well...I guess that is one way to be strong about it. Just don't get your hopes up. Nathan is pretty stubborn and once he makes his mind up about something..."

"Oh...trust me do I know that. I just have to keep my hopes up. I just don't know what else to do."

Lucas headed out to the mail as he continued to talk to Haley and they got onto the subject of other things, how awesome the performance was last night, what other bands were there, and things of that nature. Lucas then noticed a big envelope. It was from High Flyer's. Lucas tore it open.

__

Dear Mr. Lucas Scott,

We have had a termination of someone who was in our summer basketball player. You had been put on a wait list and we wondering (though it's short notice) if you would be willing to join us as soon as possible. Thank you.

"I think I just got into high flyer's," Lucas told Haley, reading the letter again in his head.

"What? You did! That's incredible,"

"Yeah," Lucas agreed. "I mean I was just thinking of how horrible this summer was...no one being around. This is amazing..."

"Yeah. Go for it! This is perfect for you Lucas."

"Thanks. Talk to you later Hales!"

---

"Ah!" Brooke screamed. They were in the haunted house.

"You're not really screaming are you?" Nathan asked.

Brooke laughed, "No..it must have been the little girl behind us,"

"This is so cheesy!" Nathan told her.

"Is not. It's pretty creepy." Brooke told him.

"Whatever you say,"

They got out of the ride and Brooke scanned the map.

"Why do you have that out?" Nathan laughed at her.

"I just want to make sure we do everything there is to do. I think that's about it for here. Let's go to MGM next. I want to do that roller

coaster. The Aero Smith one."

"That looked fine. By the way, it's called Hollywood Studio's now. Didn't you see the map!" Nathan loved teasing her.

"You're so mean to me," Brooke teased, "But I love you," She said, standing in the park, kissing him. It felt great to be able to do this and have no fear of who saw them.

They got on the bus that would take them to the next park and got there and headed to the back of the park to the two thrill rides the park had to offer. Brooke and Nathan waited in line for the roller coaster, and got on it within twenty minutes. At the end they looked at their picture and decided to buy it.

"It was just too funny...we have to have this!" Brooke told him.

"Fine," He agreed, even though he looked stupid and was pretty much screaming in the picture.

Afterwards, they sat down together and enjoyed and ice cream together, which they shared. It was incredibly cute as well as romantic. They decided to call it a night, even though it was early, because they had gotten very tired.

--

Brooke and Nathan arrived back at the hotel. Brooke noticed there was a man drawing portraits.

"Oh my god. We have to get this done!" Brooke said.

Brooke and Nathan sat down next to each other.

"We would like to get drawn together," Brooke told the man. "How much?"

He pointed at the price..and they realized he didn't speak the best English.

It took around twenty minutes for him to finish the drawing. It was actually very well done for this type of drawing, only there was one thing wrong with it.. He had talked to them and asked them some questions but they had a hard time understanding him, so they just smiled and nodded. It turned out he must have asked them if they were on their honeymoon! They were dressed in wedding cloths in the picture and rings on their finger.

They paid and then walked away and they both couldn't stop laughing.

"This is too funny!" Brooke said.

"It's actually really good. It look's just like us."

It was early when they got back to the hotel but they were both so tired that they laid down on the bed and were sleeping within five minutes. They some hours later to find it was only eleven at night.

"Nathan...are you up?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah...what time is it? Is it morning?"

Brooke looked, "No. It's only eleven at night. I'm wide awake."

"Do you want to go down to the pool or something? I think their open until at least midnight."

"Yeah..sure."

Brooke went to the draw, grabbed her bathing suit and went into the bathroom to change. It was a plain black bikini. She came out of the bathroom and Nathan was all ready changed for the pool.

"Wow...Brooke..you look amazing," He told her, walking up to her and kissing her rubbing his hands down her body.

"Hey..we have to get to the pool or it will close," Brooke told him.

"Alright, fine..let's go." He smiled, tapping her butt gently as they exited the room. They got down to the pool to find they had the place to themselves. Brooke jumped in and Nathan jumped in after her, she swam fast, but not fast enough and he caught her. He leaned her up against the wall and started kissing her, as she wrapped his legs around him under water. She started to kiss his neck, and then whispered into his ear what she said every time before they had sex. "I want you."

"Brooke...we can't do this..here..."He told her.

Brooke smiled and went underwater and started to go down on him for thirty seconds before coming up for air.

"You're crazy..."He told her.

"I think I am going to go into the hot tub," Brooke told him. His eyes followed her as she made her way out of the pool and into the hot tub. He got out and quickly followed her.

"What if we get caught?" He tried to tell her.

She pointed at him to sit down in the hot tub. He did as she asked and she swam over to him. Getting on top of him and opened her bikini bottom enough for him to enter her. She moved fast and moaned out in pleasure, as he did he. It lasted just a few minutes, but it was something they would never forget. Nathan had wanted something like this for years. Both of the girls he dated in the past, it never was like this. With Peyton, she always acted like she doing him a favor when they had sex, like it was something she didn't want to do but felt she had to do. With Haley it was always very romantic but very planned. It was more then just the sex though. Of course Brooke was the best he had ever had, but it was so much more then that. He loved how spontaneous she was. This trip hadn't been planned. They talked together about how they wanted to get away and they just did it. She wanted to make love in the hot tub, and she just did it. That is why he was falling in love with her. She was sexy, spontaneous, smart in a way that people never realized, and just totally right for him. Brooke could very easily be the girl he spent the rest of his life with. It was something he hadn't even felt with Haley. With Haley he was just looking for comfort and she made him a better person, which he would always appreciate it. Brooke made him want to be around her, always, and she didn't even have to try.

Brooke and Nathan sat in the hot tub, and just a few minutes later another couple entered the pool. They just smiled at each other knowing how close they had come to getting caught. They grabbed towels and headed back to their room where they made love again in the shower, and once again when they reached to bed, soon falling asleep in each other's arms. It was going to be hard to leave this paradise they had created for themselves. Brooke assured herself just because they were going home didn't mean this would be over.

--

**A/N:** Let me know what you think!!! : )


	7. Worst case scenario

**Chapter 7**

**Worst Case Scenarios.**

**A/N: **This is a short chapter. Just showing every fear that is going on in Brooke's mind about telling everyone the truth.

_--_

Brooke was in the hotel room. They were leaving in just a few hours. It had been great. They got to visit every park, and they had amazing dinners, and all in all they just had a good time. Brooke packed all of her cloths, and then she looked at the two pictures. The first one of her and Nathan on rocking roller coaster. Then the other picture of their "honey moon" portrait. Brooke had such a good time, going home almost made her feel really sad. Things would never be the same. They would be together, no matter what, but what would everyone else think? The first person to tell would be Peyton.

"_Peyton…I need to talk to you…"_

"_Sure…Brooke? What is it?" _

"_You know how Nathan and I went away on vacation?" _

"_Yeah…that was really nice of you. You have really been there for him since Haley left.."_

"_Well…the thing is…Nathan and I…we are together. I am in love with him." _

"_Brooke…all this time…you had given me such a hard time about Lucas! Think of what you're doing to me, to HALEY! They are fricken married Brooke! What about Lucas? He cared so much about you and you're with his BROTHER? I can't even look at you! Pack your stuff…get out.."_

"_Peyton…I'll leave…if that is what you want. Please forgive me Peyton. I love you. I love Nathan though…I love him. I wouldn't be doing this if there wasn't something incredible there…"_

A slap in the face might happen. Brooke would pack her stuff and head over to Nathan's. Lucas would be next. Nathan would probably be the one to have to tell him. Brooke pictured it would go something like this.

"_Oh..Nate…you're back? Did you have a good time? You saw Haley there…wow? I heard you broke up with her…that must have been hard…"_

"_Yeah…about that. It was hard, but there is sort of more to it. I don't know how to say this. I am in love with Brooke. We are together. Things are over with me and Haley. I know how hurt you must be for by it. I just…there is something about her. I wouldn't do this if I didn't love her…you have to know that…"_

Then Brooke thought, it might lead to a fist fight. They might not talk to each other again for ages. Last…the part Brooke couldn't bare to think of was telling Haley. Nathan would want to do it in a person. He would be carrying that folder containing the divorce papers.

"_Haley…"_

"_So, this is it? You're not willing to fight for us?" _

_Nathan shook his head, "Haley. We've been over. There isn't anything left. Remember when I suggested we should date other people? I'm with someone now."_

_The next thing she would wonder is "Who?" Even if she didn't ask, Nathan would tell her. _

"_Brooke…"_

_Haley would be shocked and hurt. She might just cry._

Brooke kept thinking. Lucas would talk to her and ask her what she was thinking.

"_Brooke…you should be ashamed. I loved you. I told you that you were the girl for me. You didn't give us a chance. You didn't give me a second chance. I might have messed up with Peyton…but you are messing up a husband and wife. You are coming in-between two brothers! What is wrong with you?" _

_Then of course Haley…Brooke couldn't even imagine what she would say to her. It wouldn't be pretty. Brooke knew how much this would hurt her. _

Brooke sat on the bed. All of her stuff was packed and she just waited for Nathan to come back. Telling everyone was scaring her but in her mind she had just pictured the worst case scenarios. That was the worst that could happen. It was worth having Nathan. Anything was worth having Nathan.

--

**_A/N:_** Really short chapter...and not much happend. Will update soon, with a better chapter. : )


	8. Worst case scenario: Nathan

**Chapter 8**

**Worst case scenario: Nathan.**

**A/N**: I decided to take the advise and do Nathan's thoughts on what would happen as well. That is what this whole chapter is.

--

Nathan had just gone down to the front desk to check out. He knew Brooke wanted what was best but he wished they could keep this secret a while longer. Not because he had any doubt that Brooke and him should be together, he just had in his mind how things would go and they weren't pretty. The first person he would tell would be Lucas. His brother. For years, they knew they shared the same father but avoid each other. They both hated each other, and never thought they would end up close. Then Lucas joined the basketball team, and Nathan went after Haley. At first to hurt Lucas, but then he fell for her, and she made him become a better person. Now they were close and Nathan really did care about him. He knew that Lucas had feelings for Brooke, and that he was Haley's best friend, so none of this would be good news to him.

"_Luke...I have to tell you something..."_

"_Sure...what is it? I talked to Haley and she told me about you ending it. Are you sure that is what you want? Do you need to give it more time?"_

_Shaking his head, Nathan would say, "No. Haley and I are done. I know that I just ended it but the truth is Haley and I have been over for a while. Since the day she left, in every way we have been over. I know this sounds crazy and fast, but I'm in love with someone else, Lucas..."_

_Lucas would be shocked. He wouldn't know what to say... "I don't know what to say...I mean, who is the girl?"_

_Nathan would look at him. His eyes would show remorse, how sorry he was to have to say this, "Brooke." _

"_Brooke Davis? My ex-girlfriend? Peyton's best friend, and Haley's friend?"_

"_I know..."_

"_No! You don't know! You have no clue how much you are hurting EVERYONE. You know what...I don't even know you. I think I had it right the first time. You are just an asshole. You're just like Dan! All you care about if yourself...get away from me. Never talk to me again. This is going to kill Haley. Have you told her yet?"_

_Nathan would shake his head._

"_Do IT. Do it NOW. Just get way from me...'"_

"_Lucas..please..."_

"_I swear to god...if you don't leave right now...I will beat the living pulp out of you which I want to do right now, but I am not you." _

Oh god. It had been so great to become close to Lucas. His father and mother...they weren't family anymore. He had cut them out a long time ago. It was nice to have family again. Have someone be there for you. In time though, once him and Brooke were together for a while people would see it. They would understand that she meant so much to him. It wasn't just a hook up, a fling, it was two people who were just realizing how right they were for each other. It was two people falling in love in the most impossible situation. Telling Lucas would be hard, but not as hard as telling Haley.

_Nathan would pick up his phone and call Haley. _

_She would pick up, shocked yet excited to see him calling. "Nathan?" _

"_Haley...I need to come and visit you...I need to talk with you."_

"_Okay...I am off tomorrow night. Do you want to go out to eat? I could make a reservation. Well, when do you think you could get up here anyway?"_

"_Yeah, tomorrow is fine. I won't be able to stay. We can just meet in your hotel room, don't bother with making reservations or anything,"_

_Disappointment would fill her voice, "Oh okay. So I'll see you tomorrow night?"_

"_Yeah. I am going to try to get a flight to get there in the afternoon. I'll give you a call when I get in," _

_He would go online and find a ticket. Any price, any section, anyway, he would get there. To tell her in person. It was the only way something this huge could be done. He would arrive there, call her as promised and head to her hotel room._

_She would open the door, looking like she had gotten ready to see him. Her hair done, maybe even makeup on her face which she rarely wore, and wearing something that undeniable made her look beautiful. _

_She would go to hug him, tell him how much she missed him._

"_Can we sit down?" Nathan would ask, breaking away from the hug. _

"_Sure..."_

_They would sit down together. _

"_Haley...I brought the papers with me. I think we should both sign them and officially be done."_

"_Nathan...please...I love you! You're the only person I've ever loved...we can make this work..."_

"_You deserve better then me Hales...you deserve someone who shares and understands your passion. You deserve someone who wouldn't ignore you because you wanted to share your beautiful voice with the world. I haven't been the best person, and I'm sorry..."_

"_Nathan...I'm not mad. I was never mad, I understood. There is no such thing as better then you Nathan,"_

"_Haley. I can't do this anymore. You know when I suggested dating other people? I have...and I love someone else..."_

_Tears would start to fall for their eyes, "You're just saying that. You're just saying that so that I "get over you"...this isn't a high school relationship. Yes, I realize we are in high school, but we're married! We live together...I can't just get over that! You were my first everything! My friend boyfriend, my first love, you were my first sexual experience. I can't let all of this go! You mean too much to me.."_

"_I will always care about you. I will always remember what we have. You changed me into a better person...and you brought Lucas and I together...you made it so that I can actually be a senior in high school this year with your help in math...I just really am in love with someone else. It's not a lie. It also wasn't something I ever planned on happening...it just is what it is..."_

"_Who?" More tears would come. It would break his heart. _

"_Brooke..."_

"_You..bastard!"_

"_Haley...I know...I'm sorry..." __He would reach out to hug her._

"_Don't touch me! Don't fucking touch me!" _

"_Haley...please...is there anything I can do?"_

"_Always and forever? What a lie? What a fricken lie!"_

"_Haley...I thought it at the time. I really did. You were the first person I ever loved. It just...things changed. We went different path's in life..and.."_

"_I really don't want to hear anymore. I didn't change you. If anything I just made you worse. You are a horrible person." _

_More tears would fall. She would tell him to leave. He would tell her if that is what she wanted, and she would go into the other room and slam the door. He would write a short note. _

"_I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."_

_He then would realize there was nothing left he could do and he would go back to the airport. He would fly back home. _

He didn't expect it to go any better then the way he just imagined. It was what he deserved. He just didn't want Brooke to have to lose all of her friends over this. Can't they see it wasn't her fault? She was just trying to help him. Make him feel better, let him live his life again. He was the one who kissed her. Brooke tried to do the right thing and end it, but he couldn't leave her alone. He did this only because he couldn't be without her. He really couldn't. When all of the fighting was done, he would returning to his apartment where he would find Brooke with all of her stuff.

_Her eyes would be puffy from crying. _

"_Peyton kicked me out," She would tell him. He would wrap his arms around her, assure it would be okay. _

_They would go to bed and lay together. She would ask how Haley took it._

"_Not well...she was very upset."_

"_Lucas...came and talked to me..."Brooke would tell him. "I'm so sorry...that I made you lose your brother..."_

"_Brooke...you didn't MAKE me lose anything. This is my fault...I kissed you first. You tried to end things and I wouldn't let you."_

"_No. I was stupid. As upset as everyone is with us, and no matter how hurt that makes me feel...I have you. I have you right hear next to me. I love you...and nothing takes that away..." _

Everything would be just fine Nathan assured himself. It would be hard but in the end he had the best girl in the whole world.

--

**A/N:** The next chapter is the ride home and realizing that things won't go as they had planned.


	9. The Long Ride Home

**Chapter 9.**

**The Long Ride Home**

**---**

**A/N: **Okay...sorry so long without an update. I was starting to have a really hard time on doing this chapter. It's pretty boring. I am just going to get this chapter done so I can move onto more interesting things in the story.

--

Both Brooke and Nathan had a lot on their mind. All they could seem to think of was how everyone was going to react to what they were about to say. It was going to be easy, but they had both fallen for each other and it would be worth it in the end.

"Nathan...earth to Nathan..."Brooke said to him

"Sorry...I guess my mind was somewhere else."

"I know. I am scared to, but it will be okay babe, everything will be fine...eventually. I mean...Lucas and Peyton...they got together, and I forgave them..."

"I know, but Lucas is my brother, and Haley is my wife. It really complicates things."

"I know. It does." Brooke reached over and kissed him. She then put the radio on. There was no need to force conversation anymore. They had a lot on their mind.

An hour into the ride, Brooke asked if they could stop so she could use the bathroom, and grab a snack. Nathan did as she asked, and stopped at the next exit.

--

Brooke got into the bathroom right as her phone rang. She looked at the front screen, it was Peyton calling.

"Peyton! What's up! We're on the way back. We ended up going to Florida. I will be home tonight, so I will see you then,"

"Actually...No. I don't think you're gonna see me tonight. I am about to fly off with Jake. I decided to stay with him this summer. I just...I love him, and I want to spend as much time with him as I can. You are still welcome of course to stay..."

"No. Don't worry about me at all! You deserve this. You deserve to be happy. I will be fine. So, I guess I'll see you at the end of the summer..."

"Yup. Sure thing."

Brooke arrived back in the car.

"You ready?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. I just got off the phone with Peyton. She is going to be gone the rest of the summer...I guess we won't get the chance to tell her..in person."

"It's up to you...if you still want to go through with this or not."

"I think we should. Peyton will be upset, but I think I could tell her on the phone. I mean...Lucas and Haley, they will be the most upset..."

"Alright, so...still on. I will go see Haley...and yeah, it will be fine."

--

Later that night, they stopped for the last time for Dinner. This time Nathan's phone rang.

"Hey...Lucas? What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, I know you're on a trip...I just wanted to let you know I am going to High Flyer's. I got in last minute, someone backed out...so I am going to go. I'll be back at the end of the summer."

"Wow man...congrats.."

"Thanks. So...how are you? Everything okay?"

"Yeah. It's good..."

"I talked to Haley...she told me about how you were going to end it?"

"Yeah...I was thinking that way...I'm sorry..."

"No. I understand. You have to do what's best for you..and in the end her. If you're not in love with anymore...You can't keep it going. It will be hard but it's better to just do what you have to do."

"Thanks Lucas...I am glad you understand..."

"Well...see you at the end of the summer. Have a good one..."

"Who was that?" Brooke asked, coming into the restaurant right as the conversation was ending.

"Lucas...it was Lucas. He is going to be gone the rest of the summer..."

"Oh great..."

"Brooke...everyone is going to be gone. Peyton, now Lucas, and Haley all ready is gone. We have this summer, alone and we can spend it together. Then, at the end of the summer, we tell everyone. I know it sucks to wait..."

"But what choice do we have?"

They finished eating and headed home. They stopped at Peyton's where Brooke got all of her stuff and they returned to the apartment. They reached the mattress and fell asleep soon after.

--

A/N: Okay..so boring, but I promise things will get better. : )


	10. Cleaning out the closet

**Chapter 10**

**Cleaning out the Closet. **

**--**

**A/N: **Okay! So...finally new chapters. I am working on the next chapter. This story will be at least 20 chapters, as I worked on an outline and have a "plan" for every chapter. The chapter before this, as well as this one are kind of filler, and I'm sorry about that. It's just stuff that needs to happen.

--

The next morning Brooke woke up next to Nathan and saw him still sleeping. This was how the rest of their mornings would be. This time, they agreed, she would be there for good. Nathan and her had decided that she would officially move in. Her parents had left for California, and it wasn't like Peyton would be letting her move in anytime soon.

"Good morning sleepy head," Brooke said, kissing Nathan's forehead.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"After ten," Brooke smiled.

"Wow...I slept late..."

"Yeah, it's fine. I just figured I would unpack today. Start to get settled."

"Right..all of your cloths are filling the living room...I guess that would be a problem."

"Yeah...I just have so much stuff..but there isn't a ton of room in the closet.."

That is when Nathan realized, all of Haley's stuff was still here. She had only taken a small suitcase with her when she left, as well as duffel bag, and her purse. In the bathroom, her shampoo still remained in the shower. Her dresses, some of her cloths, even her old poncho hung in the closet. In order to make space for Brooke to really move in, all of that stuff would have to go. He then felt a pain, something he hadn't felt yet, him and Haley would really be over. This wouldn't be her home anymore.

"Why don't we just hold of on that..just for a few days..."

"Nathan...where I am supposed to keep everything..."

"I don't know Brooke...just leave it there for now...until I can get rid of Haley's stuff. Find something to do with it..."

"We'll rent a self storage place...she is on tour Nathan. It's not like she is coming back for it right away. Do you want me to move in or not?"

"Brooke...it's just happening so fast. Maybe too fast..."

"Whatever." Brooke got out of bed, throwing cloths on and heading into the bathroom, shutting the door.

"Brooke! What is the matter?"

"You asked me to stay here Nathan! You told me this was forever. Now you're freaking out about taking Haley's stuff out. I'm not saying we give it to good will, I'm just staying we keep it somewhere for her..."

"Maybe after I talk to her?"

"Nathan..that's months away! You know what...you're clearly not ready. I am going out. I'll pack my stuff later."

"Where are you going to go? Brooke, please don't leave...I'll..."

"Forget it! I'll just go to California. I don't care..."

"Brooke!" He called after her, she got into her car and left. This was his first official fight, and he all ready hated it.

--

Brooke drove off not sure exactly where she was going. Tears filled her eyes. Her parent's were gone, they had just left, and barley cared that she had stayed. Lucas and her were done, he had moved on to being in love with Peyton, to dating skanks. Peyton was gone for the whole summer, and tutor girl was gone on tour. Brooke was betting everything on Nathan, hoping more then anything it would work out. She loved him. She absolutely loved him. He was just...married, ending it of course, but still. It was hard...for both of them. Brooke felt bad for not being understanding, but she wasn't ready to go back, she needed a day to herself. She drove around for a while more, and stopped for a coffee and breakfast, or lunch, well brunch.

--

Nathan sat at the counter in his kitchen on the stool thinking everything over. He remembered the first night Haley had moved in. He thought he had been making the right choice, he loved her and he thought it would last forever. How could he be so sure this time? He was seventeen years old and all ready living with his second girlfriend. He was married and about to go through with a divorce. It was like he went from being 17 to 40 over night. He thought about Brooke. He was crazy about her. She was beautiful, smart, funny, and just a little bit crazy that kept life interesting. Letting go of Haley, really letting go was harder then he thought. She was on tour, but as far she knew, this was her home. Her things were still here! When she had married him, her family left, trusting him with her life. Things had changed though. They were over, and she wasn't here. She was on tour which is what she wanted. Doing that also allowed her to make some money, she would be able to find another place. If she couldn't Lucas and his mother would always take her in. It was over. If he left her cloths there or not it was over. He got up, grabbed some boxes, and started to put her belongings into it. He took his time, and respected her things. Putting cloths in one and labeling them as such. He was finished in under an hour, and then went to the living room. He hung most of Brooke's things up, and cleared some space in the draws for everything else. He placed Haley's boxes in the living room, and it was official. Haley's stuff was out, and Brooke's in. Brooke officially lived here.

--

Brooke went to get her father's boat out. She laid out there for a while and tanned. It was relaxing and got her mind off of things. Following that she went swimming, and then went inside and changed. It had been several hours, and it was getting close to dinner time. She had to go back and talk to Nathan.

Brooke reached the apartment, and entered.

"Nathan?"

Nathan came out of the room and saw her standing there. She had more color to her skin then earlier, and he couldn't help but smiling. She had gone tanning, that is what she had done with her day.

"I'm right here Brooke,"

"I'm sorry...about storming out. It wasn't fair. Not at all. I know this is tough for you..I should be more understanding."

"You don't have to be sorry. You are right. You deserve to be able to keep your stuff here. You live here."

He went over and kissed her.."You look great by the way."

"Thanks. I went out on the boat...I just needed space, and figured you needed some too."

"I missed you," He said.

"What did you do with the day?" Brooke asked.

"Do you see those boxes over there?" Nathan asked.

Brooke looked over, "Sure..."

"In it is all of Haley's stuff. You're stuff if all hanging up, or in the draws..."

"Nathan!! You didn't have to! You did that? You're the best," She hugged him, so tight.

Brooke took his hand, to go and look in the room. She opened the closet..."Thank you so much,"

Brooke then pushed him down to the bed. "Since we had our first fight today...I think this calls for some amazing make up sex,"

"Mmm, I think that might make this whole thing worth it..."

They made love. It brought them close which they needed after the past few days. They laid in bed talking. They soon heard a door open. Nathan got out of bed to see what was going on, throwing on his sweats.

"Dad..what are you doing here? Have you ever heard of knocking?"

"Right...I just used the key. I want to know why nothing has been about this divorce. The papers."

"I'm working on it Dad."

"Working on what? Trying to get back with her. I don't care if you live in this apartment...but this marriage is NOT going any further."

Right as this conversation was going on. Brooke walked out with just the sheet around her.

"Oh god. Gross- I had no idea YOU were here." She headed into the bathroom.

"Okay...I guess I have nothing to worry about," Dan grinned.

"Dad..you can't tell anyone about this. No one knows yet."

"My lips are shut...as long as..."

"I have to bribe my own father to keep my secrets?"

"Look. It's not a big deal. You come over twice a week for dinner, and you actually act like me and your mother are your parent's at games.."

Nathan thought about this for a minute, "Fine. Whatever."

"Good. Tomorrow night. See you then."

"Okay.." Nathan told him.

"OH and by the way, Brooke Davis. Good choice."

"Dad...gross. I'll see you tomorrow night,"

He left and Nathan went to go talk to Brooke.

"Oh great. He know! Now everyone will know..."

"Not exactly," Nathan assured her. "I promised to go over there for dinner a couple of nights a week, and to be nice to them in public and stuff, and he said he wouldn't tell. He is just happy I'm not with Haley anymore. Being married took me "away" from them or something. I don't know. It's all crap."

"So...I'm pretty hungry. Can we order pizza or something?"

Nathan kissed her, "Sure thing."

--


	11. Family

Chapter 11

The Family

**A/N:** Okay...so I had made this whole outline for the rest of the story...chapter by chapter what was going to happen. It some how got deleted off my computer...and now I feel so lost! : ( This was all I needed, when I was all ready having trouble keeping up with this. I am still going to continue writing this...this had been my idea for a while and I am not going to leave this story hanging--it may be shorter then I hoped. I am going to take out a lot of the filler I had planned and just stick to the big stuff.

**This chapter will be leading up to the summer, and then the next chapter will be different. It will be a series of e-mails between Nathan and Brooke. Then it will be the fall...when things get interesting. I want things to end really nice. **

After I finish this, I think over the summer I will be doing a lot of one, two, or three shots. I don't seem to have the concentration right now to be doing 10+chapter stories. I really think this story would make for an awesome sequel eventually...(this would be a first for me, to do a sequel...but we'll see!) Thanks for the support and there will be at least 5 more chapters, this I can promise. Thanks!

--

Chapter 11....The Family.

"Mom! I am staying at Peyton's...oh...you talked to her Dad? Shit. Ok...so what?! I am staying at another good friend's house. Who cares if their is no adult supervision there! It's not like you two were EVER around!! There is no way I am moving in with you two out there. Tree Hill is my _**HOME! " **_

Brooke slammed the phone down. What was her mother thinking calling her like this..and demanding she get on a plane right away! There was no way...no way she would live with them.

Her phone rang again. "What?!!!!!!!!!" She answered.

"Brooke...your mother said you were being rude on the phone. No one was asking you to move here. Can you at least stay the summer? We would like to see you...then you can return for senior year?"

Brooke thought about this...she didn't have a choice. When her father bothered to get involved with something, which wasn't often, no was not a possible answer. "Yeah...fine...can I leave in a few weeks?"

"Next week. I just booked you a ticket, first class of course."

"Okay, see you next week then," Brooke said hanging up.

Nathan came home the moment she got off the phone.

"So...I sort of have some awful news..."

"What is it?" Nathan asked, running towards her, worried.

"It could be worse. My parent's asked me to come stay with them for the summer. My father got involved, I couldn't say no. I am sure you could come visit after I'm there for a few weeks..I know this sucks babe..."

"It's alright. I mean not like you have a choice...I'll miss you..but I will come and visit, it will go by fast. It's not so bad for you..you get to be out in California.."

"I'll miss you so much. This was supposed to be the easy summer...the fun summer.."

"It still can be, but tonight will not be very fun. Will you come to dinner with me at my parent's house. I could use the support.."

Brooke nodded, "Yeah...I can do that."

--

"So...how long have you and Brooke...been seeing each other?" Deb asked, as they entered the Scott's dining room for dinner.

"Dad told you?" Nathan asked.

"Not officially..but he told me you were seeing someone, and then you show up with Brooke.."

"Well...it's been a little while now. I am still ending things with Haley..so I really didn't want a lot of people finding out, and I mean with Lucas and everything..."

"Right. I won't say anything. I'm just happy for you Nathan, you look happy tonight, and I haven't seen you this happy in months. It's also really nice to be spending time with you again..."

Nathan wanted to trust his mother, that she really did care about him. He had given up on thinking his father had a heart, but most of the time she seemed too. She had always been very cold to Haley, but tonight he saw how kind she was being to Brooke maybe she knew that he really wasn't ready to get married. Maybe she was just trying to protect him from the hurt he felt when Haley left.

"Wow..Nathan...that wasn't bad at all..."Brooke told Nathan as they drove away, back to their apartment.

He shook his head, "No..It's weird. They were never really like this to anyone before, especially Haley. Peyton kind of refused to be around them all together. It was weird. My father didn't even talk basketball with me at all..."

Brooke smiled, "Maybe everything will end up being perfect for you. You'll have the support of your parents again. You'll have an amazing basketball season, and you will get into Duke, on scholarship..wouldn't that be perfect?"

He smiled, "You forget the part about me having an amazing girlfriend," He told her, kissing her.

She smiled back, "Right. Which is totally true."

--

A week passed by fast, much faster then they had ever thought. In that time they spent as much time together as possible. It was the night before she was going to leave. They also had been together for two months now. Nathan surprised her at the house with a candlelight dinner, and rose pedals everywhere.

"Nathan...you didn't have to do this..you really didn't have to..."Brooke told him.

"I wanted to. I want to wish you the best time for the next month and a half..and how much I'll miss you. I also wanted to celebrate the time we have been together.."

They had dinner, and then went into the bedroom, which on the bed was covered in rose pedals, and a note along with a box of chocolates.

They made love, and Brooke fell asleep in his arms, knowing this would be the last time for a few weeks at least, which was the longest they had ever been away from each other since they fell for each other.

The next morning Nathan brought her to the airport and they shared a long kiss before she headed into security.

--

A/N: Sorry it's so short : (


	12. email

Chapter 12

E-mail.

**____**

From :

__

Nathan Scott...I miss you so much! I am so bored here...my parents are at work. This is my first full day here. I am going to be hitting the pool soon..and catching up on my tan. I know I can't call you...your at work..working for your father in the office at the dealership...I bet you look sexy. In a dress shirt and pants...yes...I can so picture it. Hott. I would just want to rip it open at night when you get home. Sorry...getting a little carried away. You're at work. I shouldn't go there ;-)...I just can't help it.

Love you,

Brooke : )

--

**__**

From :

__

Brooke not fair to turn me on work. at all. u shouldnt have gone there. i will have to call you tonight. last night sucked w/ out u. plz have fun. its been ok at the dealer ship. never thought i would work here but o well. wish i could be hitting the pool w/ you, i KNOW u will look sexy. miss u too. call u tonight around six. love you too.

--

**____**

From :

__

It was nice to hear your voice again last night. I think two weeks from today...you should come here. What do you think?

Shopping, tanning, swimming...it's all getting pretty boring.

--

_****_

From :

ill look up flights. its cool with ur parents?

--

**__**

From :

__

Yup. : )

--

_****_

From :

__

ok...got a flgiht for august first. ill see u then...and can't wait. again...ill call u tonight. i sorta talked to haley today...

--

_****_

From :

So HAPPY about the flight. It will be great to see you. Wait..you SORTA talked to her? ha ha what the heck! What did she have to say? (By the way! I hate how online you can't tell someone's tone...not mad at all..just wondering, and I can't wait until six tonight to find out...

--

****

From :

__

she didnt say much...just asked if i changed my mind. i said sorry...nothings changed. i then said i think the end of the summer her and i should meet to talk about stuff...i told her i would come to where she was. she said it wouldnt be a problem..th get together. that was it really. i love u and brooke and its gonna be hard and i know we ve both been scared about it but its a good thing.

i suck at words and writing stuff but hear goes

ur the most beautiful girl ive ever seen. ur...just i could go on and on but someone just came in so heres how ill end it. ur perfect for me..and things will all be ok

love u sooooo much brooke

nathan

--

**__**

From :

__

Nathan...that was such a long message from you. Oh babe...you are perfect for me too. I love you!! I am proud of you with the Haley stuff, I know it mustbe hard. im not scared anymore. im ready to tell everyone : ) not to much longer. okay, can't wait to see you

--------------

****

A/N:

Ok, so this was sort of different. Next chapter will just be some fluff from Nathan's visit. 


	13. Visiting California

Chapter 13

Visiting California.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hey! Okay...sorry I have been so slow with updates. This chapter really made me want to continue the story again. I am going to work on the next chapter, which will be similar to this one...fluff. It will be their vacation. Then Chapter 15 is when the truth starts to come out. Please...let me know what you think..and let me know what you might like to see happen. I appreciate all of the reviews I have_. _It really means a lot to me. _:)

--

Brooke had waited two whole weeks for this day, getting to see Nathan again. It had only been two weeks, but it felt much, much, longer. She got ready that day. The weather was very warm today, so she went with a jean skirt, and a tank top, with a pair of flip flops. Her hair was in a pony tail...it was just to hot to even think about wearing it down. Brooke took the car her parent's had bought for her to use at there. Brooke thought it was an incredible car, but another example of how her parent's shoved money at her. They didn't want to have to be going out with her, and therefor driving her around, she had her own car to do that with this purchase. The first couple of days hadn't been so bad. They went out to dinner together, as a family, which seldom happened. By the end of the week, life with her parents returned to the way it always had. Every morning they would leave, and they wouldn't come back until well after dinner time. Part of Brooke of course felt sad, but it was what she had come to expect. When she had her own family, she promised herself to never be like this. To actually spend time wit her husband, and someday, her children. She would be nothing like Victoria, her mother, or her workaholic pathetic excuse of a father. It kind of made her wonder why they even wanted her to visit in the first place. They were probably starting to feel a little guilty and once they saw she was okay, got over it fast. None of that mattered today though. She now stood at the airport waiting for Nathan.

She went and checked, his flight was due in on time, another half an hour or so. She went to go get a small iced coffee while she waited, and grabbed a magazine as well. The next half hour she read her favorite magazine, Cosmopolitan. Then, after waiting about 45 minutes, Brooke saw him walking towards her. Her heart was beating so hard, this was a feeling she had never experienced before. She dropped the magazine on the chair and ran to him. Then she hugged him and started kissing him so hard, so fast, and with such intense passion. Before she knew it, her feet were in the air, and Nathan was holding her.

"I missed you sooooooooooo much," Brooke told him.

"I missed you too," He said, as he let her down. "You look amazing Brooke," He said as he noticed how good that skirt looked on her, and how her shirt brought out her beautiful eyes.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself," She winked.

Nathan followed her to the chair where she picked up her coffee, and magazine.

"Ooooh, you were reading cosom? Getting tips for tonight?" He joked.

"Tonight? I can't wait until tonight for that, I was thinking as soon as we got into my house,"

He smiled at her, and kissed her on the top of the head, "I love you Brooke Davis,"

She grabbed his hand and told him that she loved him too.

–

They reached Brooke's huge house. "Wow...this house is incredible,"

Brooke shrugged, "I guess so, but I mean I would rather have a home in Tree Hill any day over this."

"You do have a home in Tree Hill now. We have our apartment together. I want you to feel like that is your home,"

"I do." Brooke told him. Then she threw his bag on the floor, and pushed him against the front door. She started kissing him.

"Brooke you weren't kidding when you said AS soon as we got into your house,"

She shook her head, "No. I would never kid about something like that."

They continued kissing, and then Brooke ripped Nathan's button down shirt open.

"Oh yes. I love this," She told him, kissing his chest all over. It was so muscular...so perfect.

After a few minutes of this, he told her it was now his turn and put her up against the door, kissing her neck, down to her chest, moving her all ready low cut shirt further down for more access. Brooke could only handle this so long before she took her hand and started to fumble with his belt buckle. She managed and lifted her skirt enough for him to enter, moaning out in pleasure. He held her up, as she wrapped his legs around him, and she held on to his back, leaving small scratch marks on his back.

"That was fun," Brooke smiled as soon as they were done. "I am going to go wash up. You can go unpack or whatever, then we should go for a swim."

"Alright, sounds great," He kissed her once more, and followed her upstairs, and she pointed down the hall, and told him her room was the third on the left. Brooke went into the bathroom and washed her face, and looked at her reflection. She looked....happy. Even she could see it. She changed into her bathing suit hanging on the shower rod. It was pink and white striped. She put it on, and then placed her skirt on over her bottom and headed down the hall to her room, where Nathan was all ready changed into his bathing suit.

"Wow," Nathan said, staring at her perfect body, "How did I get so lucky?"

Brooke blushed. It was hard to make a girl like Brooke Davis blush. All of her life, since she hit puberty guys of all ages noticed her. Looked at her. Told her how good looking she was. With Nathan, it was different. He liked how she looked, but he also loved her for more then that. He loved her inside and out. Hearing him say it meant to so much more then some guy trying to grab her ass as she passed by.

They headed out to the pool and as soon as Brooke got out there, she went in towards Nathan as if she were going to kiss him. She caught him off guard and pushed him into the pool, he caught on though quick enough and grabbed her so she went down with him. They splashed into the pool and laughed out loud as they were both soaked in the water.

"You suck," Nathan laughed.

"No! You do! You weren't supposed to drag me in. I was supposed to stand above the pool laughing at you."

"Sorry to ruin it for you," Nathan told her.

He then all of a sudden pushed her head under the water. She then came back up.

Whining she said, "Nathan!"

He stopped her by reaching in and kissing him.

--

They spent the rest of the afternoon around the pool, and then taking a nice warm shower together after, and then rested in bed together watching tv. Around six Brooke's parent's came home from work. Brooke had told them Nathan would be coming to stay with them. They had said they would come home for dinner, but Brooke expected them not to. At six, they showed up with takeout containers.

"Hi Nathan, it's nice to meet you," Brooke's father said, shaking his hand.

Victoria even came over to say hello. She was never nice to Brooke's friend. What was up with them? Were they high?

They ate dinner and continued to talk. It went very well. After dinner Brooke and Nathan went upstairs, when Brooke's parents called her back downstairs to talk.

"Brooke...Nathan seems like a very nice young man,"

"Thanks," Brooke replied. "Seriously though...since when do you care? I mean when we lived together, you never payed attention to me, and even when I came here, you still weren't."

"Well...we're very busy Brooke. Maybe too busy for our own good. That doesn't mean that we don't love our daughter, and we want you to be happy. Since we're letting our only child live across the country, we at least want to know she is happy,"

"I am happy."

"Good." They said. _Brooke thought, okay, they really did take care of the guilt. Well, she just had to mention this to them. _

"Mom...Dad...I am living with Nathan. When I get back, I mean, that is where I am going to be staying,"

"We figured as much," Her mother told her. "So, every month, we'll send you a check to help towards your rent, bills, and personal items. Senior year should be when you concentrate on colleges, and doing well. Not money problems."

Okay, so yet again, they were shoving money in her face, but this time she didn't mind at all. This would keep her and Nathan together and happy.

"Thanks...both of you. Really."

"Don't thank us just yet, we have a surprise for you." They handed her an envelope.

It was four tickets to Aruba for a week. "What is this?" Brooke asked.

"Well...we don't get to spend enough time together, can't remember the last time we have all gone on a vacation, so we thought we would take you, and that Nathan would want to come along to."

"Wow..yeah..sure..." Brooke looked down at the tickets, "Thanks!"

--

Brooke ran upstairs, and showed Nathan the tickets.

"Aruba? Nice!"

"Will you be able to get the time off?"

"Yes. My father is the boss, I am sure I can get the time off." Nathan smiled.

Brooke smiled, "Great. Nathan...I am just so happy..."

"About Aruba?"

"Well..of course that, but more then that. My parents are actually acting nice. Are they perfect, no way. It just seems like their trying. Too bad it took moving across the country and only seeing me once in a while to do it...but I'm happy. Not only that...but that I am with you...and you have no idea how happy that makes me,"

He kissed her, "I can't wait. After I leave, it won't be too much longer until we go to Aruba. Then it will be almost time for you to come home...and we will be together, everyday."

"I can't wait. Do you want to go for a walk on the beach with me? It's just about a ten minute walk, and the ocean is so beautiful,"

Nathan nodded.

Brooke still had her skirt on, and a tank-top, so she grabbed Nathan's hoodie on the way out.

"I know... I have my own sweatshirts, but I love wearing your stuff. It's just so big and comfy, and it smells like you...can I borrow it when you go back?" Brooke smiled.

"Of course you can. It's cool...you look so sexy in my stuff," He kissed her as they walked downstairs.

"We're going to the beach," Brooke called out to her parents. They told her to be careful, and off they went.

–

They walked along the beach together. They were all alone. It was just as romantic as Brooke had pictured. They ended up kissing, and then sat down on the beach together, cuddling and just watching the ocean. Their hands met, and Brooke wished that this moment could last forever.


	14. Aruba

Chapter 14

Aruba.

--

Brooke and her parent's had flown into New York City the night before they were leaving. It would just be easier that way then getting a connecting flight. Brooke had planned on meeting Nathan in Aruba the following day. He hadn't told her how he had booked a flight to Aruba and would be leaving the next morning on the flight with her. He booked a dinner reservation in New York City, after doing research on what would be a good place. As soon as he arrived in the city, he headed to her hotel, and knocked on her door.

_Who could that be_, Brooke said to herself. She hadn't ordered room service, her parents had left for dinner, and she had more pillows and blankets then she knew what to do with.

"Room service," Nathan called in a horribly fake British accent.

"I didn't order any, wrong room," Brooke called walking towards the door, she then looked in the hole, and saw Nathan standing there. She swung the door open.

"Nathan! You're here!"

He kissed her, "Yup. I wanted to surprise you. I got the same flight as you tomorrow. I didn't book a hotel in New York though, so guess I am staying with you. Why don't you get dressed and meet me in the lobby in an hour.."

Brooke looked at herself, she was in pj's, and her hair was a mess, and she had no makeup on. "An hour an a half?" Brooke tried to compromise.

"Yeah. Sure." Nathan smiled. Dinner wasn't for another three hours, he knew it would probably be two hours before she came downstairs.

He was waiting in the lobby when he saw Haley walking by the hotel. Oh god. She was with Chris. She just kept walking, she wasn't staying here, she must have just gone out to dinner. He saw her, but for once, he felt nothing. It had taken time, but he found himself feeling over her, completely. It wouldn't be easy to hurt her when the time came, but it was best for both of them that they both move on. He put seeing her out of his mind. He hadn't seen her, and there was no need to mention it to anyone. He sat around for a while, when Brooke finally came back down. She had a black dress, down to her knees on, that was thin strapped. She looked beautiful in it. She had her hair pulled back into a bun, and he handed her a box. It had a diamond neck less in it. It was shaped like a heart. On the back, Brooke noticed there was a small engraving. Brooke. I love you-Nathan.

"Oh my god...It's beautiful!" Brooke hugged him. She smelled great. She quickly went to put it on her neck.

"It looks great on you," He told her. "You don't think its too corny?"

She shook her head, "Of course not. I love it!"

--

They headed to dinner, where Nathan insisted that she order whatever she wanted.

"Nathan...are you sure? I mean where are you going to get the money to pay for this..."

"I've been working. Between your parents, and my father we have extra money every month...and the money I make working is all mine. I am choosing to use it on you, because I love you,"

They ate dinner together, and then spent sometime walking around the city.

"It's beautiful...this has been such a perfect night," Brooke told Nathan.

They went back to the hotel room, where they made love, and once again were able to fall asleep in each other's arms, until at five in the morning the alarm went off.

"Guess it's time to get going," Brooke complained, still feeling tired.

The flight was just over three hours. Brooke slept most of the flight, and Nathan watched tv, on the entertainment flight. When they arrived at the airport, they were driven over to their beautiful resort.

"Oh wow...they have jeep tours...where we can drive around the island and stuff," Brooke said, reading one of the magazines of things to do in the area. They swam in the pool and they sat around and had some drinks at the bar.

"They didn't check my ID," Brooke said, "That was awesome!"

"Well the drinking age is eighteen here...so..."

The next morning, they headed out for their first full day. They did snorkeling, and then they headed over for jeep tours. They had dinner that night with Brooke's parents.

--

The rest of the trip went by fast...to fast. Nathan and Brooke sat on the beach together on their last night there, wrapped in each other's arms.

"I had an amazing time," Nathan told her, kissing her.

"I did too. It was awesome."

"Yeah, I can totally see us coming back here for our honeymoon," Nathan said. _Opps_. _That kind of came out wrong._

"Our honeymoon?"

"Well...I am not saying, "hey let's get married"...that isn't how I meant it. I do love you Brooke. I am willing to give up everything for you, so yes, I guess I see us being together forever. That being said, it's great to think about the future, but we have another year of high school left, and then we have college. Somewhere five years from now, yes I would love to marry you,"

"I can see us getting married. I can see us having little babies. I mean a girl as good looking as me, a boy as good looking as you, we would have some pretty damn cute babies," Brooke smiled.

Nathan was glad she hadn't freaked out. Of course he thought about spending forever with Brooke, but it had only been three months of them being together, and he was still technically married.

--

**A/N**: Some more fluff. Next chapter...Brooke is back in Tree Hill. Lucas show's up and asks her to dinner, where he says he still has feelings for her. The truth is going to be revealed. It will be good.


	15. Sooner or laterit all comes out

Chapter 15

Sooner or later...it all comes out

--------------------------

**A/N: **I have been on a roll with updating. I am working on the next chapter tonight, so it will be up. Let me know what you think everybody. The more comments I get on it, the faster I update. It's true!

--

Chapter 15.

The four of them stood there, in the apartment. Lucas and Haley both stared at Nathan and Brooke for answers, some explanation that could make all of this make sense. None if it made sense right now.

--

12 hours Earlier.

--

Brooke had just gotten back in town. It was only three days until school started. The summer had gone by too fast. Not senior year was starting, and she had to work really hard. It was the last year, the last chance, and colleges and everything. it would be very difficult, but she was more then ready for the challenge. Nathan had offered, and promised he would pick her up from the airport, but Brooke refused it, and wouldn't tell him what time she was getting in. Nathan had work, and it was his last day before the weekend started, and then school. There was no reason she couldn't take a taxi, so that is exactly what she did.

--

Nathan came home around four thirty, and walked into the apartment to find Brooke there.

"Brook! You're back?" He asked.

"Yup! Back for good!"

They hugged and kiss, and were thrilled to see each other.

"Ugh...I have to go over to my parent's soon. You can come if you want, but I guess my dad said he wanted to talk to me about some stuff, basketball. Games don't start until November, but I need to get back into running and stuff to get in shape for the fall. If you want to come though...my mom will be there..."

Brooke shook her head, "No. You go! I should unpack tonight and stuff, besides I will be here when you get back. I'll wait in the bed for you...with nothing on." Brooke smiled.

"Kind of makes me not want to go..."Nathan told her, smiling.

"No. Go! Well, can we talk for a few minutes first.."

"Yeah, of course.."

"So...what is the plan? For telling everyone?" Brooke asked him.

"I called Haley...and told her that I was going to be flying out there next weekend, that the summer had passed and her and I needed to talk. She told me that she would meet me for lunch tomorrow. She had to come into to town to get somethings from the school...so, I am going to tell her then. I will go and tell Lucas after that, and you can tell Peyton tomorrow..."

"Alright, sounds good," Brooke kissed him, and told him to have fun tonight.

--

Not even half an hour after Nathan left, Brooke heard a knock on the door.

"Who's there?"

"It's Lucas. Brooke, you're here?"

_Shit. _"Yeah!" She opened the door, "You're back!"

"Yeah. I got back last night! When did you get back?"

"This morning! I guess Peyton is coming back tomorrow morning,"

She didn't want to lie and say when Peyton came back, she was going back there. That was not the case, but Lucas said it, not her.

"Oh, so you're staying here until she gets back, makes sense."

Brooke smiled, "So, what are you doing? Nathan is over at Dan's house..and I'm bored. Want to go out?"

Lucas nodded, "Sure."

--

Brooke wrote a note down and left it on the counter.

**Nathan-  
Lucas stopped by. We went out to dinner. Be back later.  
-Brooke.**

It was simple and too the point but she didn't want him to worry. They went to a restaurant close by.

"Wow..this whole summer...I really missed everything about home. I'm sorry Brooke, that when we dated, about what I did to you,"

_Don't feel too sorry. I am dating your brother, your best friend's husband. _"Lucas! Don't worry about you. You and Peyton had a connection, I understand that. There was just feelings there..."

"No. You're not getting it, I screwed up. I made the wrong choice. Her and I...we didn't have that connection. We couldn't make it work. Brooke...I am crazy about you. I tried to date other girls, and be happy with what I decided but..I just can't. I know I have no right to ask this, but do you think you and I...we could have another chance?"

"Lucas...I think it's too late for that. There is a reason we didn't work...okay? Please. You are such a great friend, but that is all we are. Friends. Okay?"

"Nothing at all I can do to change that?"

Brooke shook her heard. _This was so bad. _"I'm sorry Luke..."

"It's okay. I'm sorry. Us being friends is important to me, please forget I said anything,"

_How do you FORGET something like this? _Brooke nodded, "Sure."

The rest of dinner really didn't go that bad. They even went out after and walked around, going into some stores at the mall and Brooke shopped for some back to school cloths. Lucas was fine at first, but then he never missed the chance to hit on her.

"You need to get that outfit, you look perfect in it," He told her.

Then was they were leaving, Brooke sat in his car with him, and he reached in and kissed her.

"Lucas!"

"I'm sorry...Brooke, I couldn't help it!"

"Of course you could of. I thought we talked about this?"

"Are you seeing someone Brooke? Is that what the problem is...just tell me..."

"Lucas, that really isn't any of your business. Look, I'm leaving."

Brooke got out of his car, and walked off.

--

Nathan had stayed most of dinner, while his father kept going on and on about how they started having to train together. Then he got a call half way through, and he had to leave, so Nathan got out of dinner in under an hour.

--

Haley couldn't believe she was back in Tree Hill. It had been so long. She headed back to the apartment. It wasn't exactly her home anymore, but she could sleep on the sofa, until Nathan came to his sense and agreed to try it again with her. This was a marriage, they had to make it work. She came into the house, it looked very similar, except Haley noticed a ton of boxes, they were all marker Haley,and then explained what was in the box. He had packed all of her stuff up? Haley remembered how hurt he had been. Haley then walked into the bedroom, and saw girl's stuff all over the place. She opened the closet and found where all of her stuff had been, someone else's stuff was now hanging. It was Brooke's stuff. Maybe her and Peyton had gotten into a fight, she had no where to live, so maybe Nathan offered her to be able to stay there. It still seemed a little odd. It was a one bedroom, not a two bedroom, and all of her stuff was in the bedroom, along with hers. Then Haley opened the draw and found a photo album. It contained all sorts of pictures of them in different places. The dinsey world pictures. Then Haley saw that picture of them that was in-titled "Honey Moon"...and then a picture of them kissing. Haley couldn't believe it. Brooke Davis and Nathan were...together? The Honey Moon must have been a bad joke, her and Nathan were still married, so that was impossible! There was something going on though, and Haley was angry. She took the two pictures out and headed into the kitchen, about to leave to demand answers. Right as she was about to go out the front door, Nathan was walking in.

--

Brooke started walking, this was going to be further then she thought! Then all of a sudden a car stopped next to her. It was Bevin, one of the girls who she was friendly with from the cheer-leading team. She was dizty, but also very nice.

"Brooke! Why are you walking?!"

"I was at the mall with someone, but well, it's a long story."

"Hop in! I can give you a ride! Where are you going?"

"I am staying at Nathan Scott's"

"Oh, his apartment? Sure, that is on my way home anyway."

Bevin gave her a ride as promised. "Thanks for the ride," Brooke told her. "I will see you in a couple of days when school starts,"

Bevin smiled, "No problem! I can't wait to cheer again! See ya!"

Brooke headed into the house. She heard crying coming from inside the apartment as she got her key out. Oh no. It was Haley! What was she doing back? In any event, the news was out.

--

Lucas had just gotten home. He felt awful about what had just happened. The truth was the Brooke had been on his mind..A LOT. He did have feelings for. The way he had acted had been so stupid!! She had said that they could just be friends, and then he went and kissed! Then, as he got out of the car he noticed that her cell phone had fallen out of her purse and was sitting on the floor of his car. Perfect, he could go over to Nathan's and bring it back to her and apologize.

--

Brooke wasn't sure if she should enter or not, but what choice did she have? She did the brave thing and opened the door. Haley was crying.

"Nathan! What are these pictures? How could you do this!!"

"I'm sorry Haley..."

Haley went and sat down for a moment, right when Brooke entered.

"Uh...hey...Haley? What are you doing here?"

"This is my home Brooke, or was my home, I guess you pretty much took over, though huh?"

"Haley...I'm sorry.."

"Brooke, this isn't your fault..."

"I need some fresh air, and then I need for you two to explain to me exactly what is going on," Haley said. She couldn't take this, she felt as if she could pass out at any minute. Haley was outside for a few minutes, and was ready to go back in, right when Lucas showed up.

"Hales! Your back?" Lucas said to her. He then notice her eyes were puffy..like she had been crying.

"What's going on...is everything okay Haley?" He asked concerned.

"No...Nathan and I are over...he is ...seeing someone else,"

Lucas grabbed Haley's hand pulling her up from the ground, "What do you mean? He didn't tell me anything,"

"Of course he didn't..."

Lucas went into the house to find out what was going on. He then saw Brooke and Nathan standing next to each other, and it came together. . Nathan and Brooke had spent so much time together. That is why she was staying there. That is why she had acted the way she did when he kissed her. How could they do this?? It didn't seem right.

The four of them stood there, in the apartment. Lucas and Haley both stared at Nathan and Brooke for answers, some explanation that could make all of this make sense. None if it made sense right now.

Nathan cleared his throat..."So..I know you two want to know what's going on...I don't blame you..."

Lucas and Haley just stood there, waiting for what he had to say.

"When Haley left...I was really in a bad place. I didn't want to talk to anyone, see anyone, do anything...I didn't even want to go to school. Everyone tried, and I love you all for that. Lucas...and Haley, I know you didn't mean to hurt me, but it did. Brooke just had this way about her. She wasn't going to just let me sit there and feel bad for myself. She stayed with me at first out of friendship, she didn't have anywhere else to live..and then it turned into something more. I fought it, and it wasn't Brooke's fault. She tried to end it, but I wouldn't let her. We're in love with each other...I am just sorry it had to come out like this. We wanted to tell you..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Haley asked, "I mean, when I saw you in Florida..you promised not to give up. You were there with her, why didn't you just tell me..."

"I couldn't..okay...I never promised anything...I wanted to end it, and I told you nothing would change. I also told you that I thought we should see other people."

"Nathan...I can't listen to this anymore..." Haley went to leave, "I, uh, I'll be here for myself tomorrow. Never speak to me again. I will send you the papers..."Haley said. Then, in Brook's face she said, "And you bitch, going after a married man? He was nice enough to let you stay here, you knew he was vunerable...you bitch!! I always knew you were a slut."

"Haley, I'll be out in a minute," Lucas said.

"You really are a bastard," Lucas told Nathan. "There are lines you don't cross. I was all for you ending things with Haley...if you really didn't feel anything, but I didn't expect you to go for Brooke, the one person you couldn't have. My ex-girlfriend, your ex-girlfriends best friend, and Haley and her were just starting to be friends. Screw this whole being brothers thing, it doesn't seem to be working out,"

He didn't say anything to Brooke, not a word. He felt he couldn't. He had hurt her, so maybe she had a right to hurt him. In a way, he felt that he shouldn't even be angry with Nathan. He had dated Peyton, and then Lucas tried to steal her away, and almost did. In time he would forgive Nathan, but he had to get over Brooke first to do that.

--

"It could have been a lot worse," Brooke told Nathan, as soon as everyone left.

"Yeah, I mean it sucks, it does. I just pictured it being a lot worse,"

Brooke had trouble sleeping that night, so she ended up falling asleep in the living room. The next morning, she had gotten a text from Peyton, telling her to pick her up at the airport. Brooke got dressed, and went.

"P. Sawyer!: Brooke called out the airport.

"B. Davis! How was your summer?"

"Really good!! How was your summer? How is Jake?"

"Awesome. I all ready miss him. It was a great summer though."

"Peyton..I need to talk to you..."

"Brooke? Is everything okay?"

"Look. I need to get this off my chest..right now.."

"Go for it...what is it?"

"Nathan and I...we're seeing each other. Well, it's more then that. We fell in love this summer."

"What?" Peyton did seem shocked, but Brooke notice, she didn't really look mad, or like she was about to yell.

"I know..it's crazy...Lucas and Haley found out last night..and they aren't very happy..."

"Well...I can see why...but..."

"Do you hate me?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke! I don't hate you!" Peyton hugged her.

"You don't?"

"I've been there...honey...you know I have. I thought I had something with Lucas, and I screwed us up over it..I know how it feels. Nathan and I we were never that close. I am in love with Jake now. What Haley did was crappy, she hurt Nathan, so I don't feel for her. I know that Lucas does care for you and Nathan is his brother, but Lucas hurt you. He went behind your back with me...okay? So don't feel bad. You told them, it's over, and I still love you. You have me and Nathan, okay?"

Brooke smiled, "Thank you Peyton! Soooo much!"

--

**A/N:** First day of school coming up! Going to be a lot of drama between all of them. I can't wait to write it, so I may just do it tonight. : ) Let me know what ya think : )


	16. First day of school

Chapter 16.

First day of School.

--

**A/N: **Okay! This is a short chapter...kind of like a to be continued situation. I put up a bunch of chapters, but I haven't heard much. Let me know what you think! This chapter isn't great---but the aftermath of things like this is usually never good.

--

~~**16**~~

--

It was the first day of school. Haley always lived for the first day of school. New note books, new text books, new everything. This year, she was feeling the same way her fellow classmates felt, she was dreading it. Completely. For the past three days she really had not left the house. Her stuff was still at Nathan's, she would have to get over herself and go and get it. Lucas and Karen had invited her to stay in their home, and she was glad about that. She loved both of them like family.

Lucas came into the room she was staying in, "Hales? You almost ready?"

Haley looked at him, "Do I have to go?"

Lucas nodded, "Mom's rules, not mine."

"I haven't been there in so long. With the tour and everything...what if I see Nathan? What if I see Brooke?"

"Better sooner then later. We all live in the same town, we just have to find some way to get over it."

"Right." Haley said, like this was something she could just get over.

--

"Everyone is going to be staring at us," Brooke sighed.

"So, who cares?" Nathan said, he really didn't.

"I know...but I mean...Haley, it's going to be weird. Isn't it?"

"Sure, but it could be worse. You have me, and you have your best friend. Who cares about everything else?"

"I guess not me," Brooke agreed.

Nathan then reached into kiss her. "So, how do we handle PDA?" Brooke joked.

"Easy. When I want to kiss you- I am going to kiss you," He smiled.

They got into Nathan's car and headed to their first day of senior year.

--

"Ugh, I hate when we have to go the whole home room thing to get our classes that we all ready have," Nathan complained.

"Well...things can change..." Brooke told him.

"Right...but you know who is in my home room? Lucas. Right next to me. "

"That does suck, but it will be over fast," Brooke assured him. Brooke went in to kiss him, as if it would be a year before she would see him again.

Haley stood at the end of the hall, and couldn't believe them! They would kiss right there in the hallway like that! No guilt over what they were doing...they just did it! She quickly hurried the other way. She went and looked at the paper. Oh no, the school still had her last name as "Scott"...since as of right now, that was her last name. At least Lucas would be there.

--

Haley got to the room to find Lucas and Nathan both there, not saying a word to each other. Haley sat down next to Lucas, the paper with her name on it which contained her schedule was right there. At least Lucas sat in between them, but Haley couldn't help but stare at him.

"Haley.." Lucas whispered into her ear, "Don't. He's not worth it. What classes to you have?"

Haley unfolded her paper, "AP College Composition, AP Calculus, American Government, Anatomy, Death and Lit, and a free period for the tutor center,"

Lucas looked at his, "We have composition together, and Government," He smiled.

"Good," Haley smiled.

Then Lucas said aloud, "I am not sure some people will be able to stay on the basketball team or even graduate without their tutor,"

Nathan ignored the statement. He knew Lucas was pissed, and it sucked, but he wasn't going to make it worse.

--  
Home room was over and Peyton made it to her first class which was her writing class. Next was art, which was her favorite. She walked into the class room to find Brooke.

"Brooke! We have a class together!"

"Let me look...maybe we have some more together,"

Brooke scanned, "American Government. Last period. Terrible class to have last, but not bad!"

--

Haley had made it through the day without having any classes with Brooke or Nathan. It made sense, they look low level classes and Haley took the highest. It had been nice having her writing class with Lucas. Haley headed into government, which she knew Lucas was also in.

Haley took her seat, and Lucas soon came after.

"How was the rest of the day, since lunch?" Lucas asked her.

"Not too bad...thank god I have no classes with Brooke or Nathan," Haley told him.

Brooke and Nathan saw each other in the hallway, "I am so glad we have these classes together!" Brooke told him. They had their English, Math, and government class together. Peyton also had this class with her, she couldn't wait. Brooke grabbed Nathan's hand as they walked into the classroom together.

"Uh...I wouldn't say that just yet," Lucas said to Haley, in response to her saying she had no classes with Brooke or Nathan. Both of them just walked in together hand in hand. Peyton walked in right behind them.

"Oh my god.."Haley said to Lucas. Brooke and Nathan realized as they took their seats. All four of them were just staring at each other._ This was going to be a long year.  
_


	17. Let’s talk this out

_Chapter 17_

**Let's talk this out. **

**A/N:** Thanks for all the people that wrote to me in the past few chapters. It really helped me to continue writing. I am working on the next chapter. Each chapter is kind of going to be a month now (some months may take up two chapters)...but I am going to do each month until graduation.

---

Lucas and Haley kept staring at Brooke and Nathan. It was starting to make them feel very uncomfortable, and Peyton could notice. Someone needed to set them straight. Lucas...seriously...what right did he have to be upset? Sure, Haley was his best friend, but she had left for months on a tour and not even cared. She really thought she could come back in to town and no one else would have changed? Everything here would have just froze for when she was ready to come back? No, it didn't work that way.

"You wouldn't have to see it if you had just stayed on tour," Peyton said to her.

"Excuse me?" Haley said to her.

"Well...I mean this never would have happend if you hadn't gone on tour and left Nathan alone, not caring about his feelings at all. If you didn't want to see the reality of things maybe you should have just stayed on tour...all I'm saying. He is finally happy after months of being depressed, so why don't you just be happy for him. If you really loved him, you would let him go, and care more about his feelings then your own," Peyton told her.

Haley didn't say anything back? How DO you say anything to that?

Lucas cut in, "Peyton, I think that's enough,"

"Oh? Is it? You're the biggest hypocrite Lucas. Do you know how much you hurt Brooke? Sure, I am guilty of that too, but that is why I am not even a little mad at Brooke. You know as well as I do, you can't always help who you fall for. Come on Lucas, get over it!" Peyton said.

Just then the teacher came in, announced class had started, and calling everyone's name, and handed out a class syllabus.

--

"Can you even believe she would talk to us like that? Even when I first left...I could tell Peyton was angry with me, I guess it hasn't stopped..." Haley told Lucas.

"Don't listen to that...I guess Peyton and I can both be like that. We get really protective over their friends." He put his arm around her and walked her down the hall.

"So, I'll meet you outside the tutor center in a couple of hours? I have a basketball meeting...thing." Lucas told her, breaking away.

"Okay...I have to get things set up in the tutor center and stuff anyway...so I'll see you later.."

--

"I do kind of feel bad Nathan...."Brooke told him.

"I know...it does suck for her, and I wish Peyton hadn't gone off on her like that, but she was just doing it because she loves you, and wanted to protect you."

"Right...I know." Brooke gave him a quick kiss, "I'll see you tonight."

--

Lucas ran into Peyton in the hallway.

"Peyton..."Lucas called out.

"Ugh...what do you want?"Peyton asked.

"I don't want our friendship to be ruined over this. This situation does involve our good friends, my brother even, but we shouldn't let it get to us. I am not picking sides here. I guess the person I am angry with is Nathan...but I do understand where they are coming from. These things just take time..okay?"

"Right...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have talked to you and Haley like that...I know the PDA might have been a little much...but I just want them to be happy. If being happy means they are together, good for them. Haley made her choice a while ago. Nathan did give her an ultimatum. She choice singing over him...and she just has to live with it now..."

"Right...so can we just agree to maybe disagree for a while?"

Peyton smiled, "Yes. I guess I can do that. We are too good of friends to let this come between us."

"Glad to hear you say this..." Lucas told her, "I'll see you around."

--

Lucas arrived to the gym. Nathan was all ready there. He stood as far as he could from him. He knew in time, he would forgive him, as soon as Haley was ready for that. He had been the asshole before. With Brooke, Peyton, and Nikki. He had broken two girl's hearts. Lucas just wished Nathan and Haley had never gotten married. He thought it was stupid from the moment he first heard about it. Yes, he had been falling for Brooke again, but Nathan nor Brooke really knew that. Lucas went for Peyton while her and Nathan were together, so he couldn't judge Nathan going for his ex-girlfriend. All in all Lucas was soon realizing he didn't have too much to be mad about. He knew in time Haley would move on from this, and would be able to move on from this as well. Maybe they could all be friends again, like they used to. _That was a bit of a stretch. Things would never be like they used to. _

--

Brooke showed up at the tutor center. She spoke to the girl at the sign in sheet.

"Hi...can I please speak to Haley James Sco- uh Haley?" Brooke asked. It felt awkward she had just called her Scott.

"Uh...sure. She isn't tutoring yet..."

"Oh, yeah...I just wanted to talk for a minute.."

Brooke walked in to find her sitting at the table, writing some things down. It was a poster for what the hours this year would be.

"Haley..." Brooke called.

Haley looked at her, "Yes?"

"I know...I shouldn't be here. I just wanted to say I am sorry. I do feel terrible. I've been trying to make myself not feel so guilty...but nothing works..."

"Brooke...if you're here to get closure from me, I really can't give that to you. I am trying to get over this. Get over everything I had with Nathan, and piece my life back together...I am not ready to talk to either of you yet."

"I am not looking for closure Haley...I just wanted you to know that I didn't mean for this to happen. I would never have meant for this to happen. You were becoming a good friend tutor girl, and I don't have many girl friends..."

"I wonder why," Haley said, with a half smile.

"I do care about what I am doing. I do care that I have caused you pain. I hope that someday you can forgive us both. Not today, not tomorrow, but someday." Tears began to fall from her face.

_Either she is a great actress, or she really does feel bad. _"I will try to get there Brooke..."

"Thanks for listening to me. I'll see you," Brooke told her, leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.

Haley smiled a little after she left. She got the point of what Brooke was saying. This was just so Brooke. Do something wrong, go to the person who's hurt, and want comfort from them.

--


	18. October

**A/N:** Just a warning this chapter doesn't have all that much Brooke in this chapter. Her and Nathan are the focus of my story--so I really didn't like to pretty much leave her out, but don't worry- won't happen again. Working on the next chapter.

**News for the story: **I redid my outline for the rest of the story. It is going to be 27 chapters. As I mentioned in the previous chapter, each chapter will be a new month. (There are some months that may take two chapters to write about!) Chapter 27 will be graduation and the months ahead of that will be filled with the events that lead up to that. My endings are always fluffy. I love happy endings, even if they are cheesy, I just think its the best way. I hope you like the upcoming chapters. Things are going to stat happening, I promise. There will be some great Brooke/Nathan moments coming up.

Please review. If you read this story, please say a little something. I would really appreciate it.

--

**Chapter 18.**

**October.**

A whole month had gone by and not much had changed. All of them still saw each other everyday, and no one said anything, not even him and Peyton. It was just going to long and if someone didn't do something soon, then they really was no chance of everyone being friends again. The year would just keep passing and then it would be graduation and they could all go their separate ways. A thought came into Lucas's head. His mother had been mention, while the cafe was doing fine, business at Tric had been kind of slow. Maybe he could throw a Halloween party. It might all give them a chance to talk. The only person he could think of to help him with something like this was Peyton. Without giving it another thought he grabbed his cell phone and called Peyton's phone.

"Peyton...it's Lucas...how are you?"

"I'm pretty good, how about you?"

"I was just thinking of throwing a Halloween party at Tric. I am not very good at things like this, but I think it might be a really great idea. I called because...when it comes to throwing a party, no one does a better job then you,"

"I'll be right over," Peyton agreed.

--

Haley had been up early that morning. Today was the day she was meeting with Nathan and the lawyer to officially end everything. She had been half an hour early, like she was to everything, but she didn't mind. It gave her sometime to just sit there, in the waiting room and calm down before it was time to go in there. It was about ten minutes before the appointment when the lawyer came and got her. Nathan wasn't there yet but would be any minute.

"Don't look so nervous," He told her, "This will actually be very easy. You don't own anything together, it really isn't complicated at all,"

"Yeah...I'm not worried." _I am having to sit in the same room as Nathan. It's bad enough in school, with thirty other kids in the room, now I have to sit one on one with him. _

Nathan showed up five minutes late and sat across from her. For a moment their eyes met, before immediately looking else where. Nathan mouthed to her, "I'm sorry". As soon as everything to settled, Haley rushed out of the room. She didn't want ot linger. There was nothing to say to each other.

--

Peyton had come over as promised. Her and Lucas discussed the plans.

"I can get some performers together," Peyton told him.

"Yeah sure, just make sure to add Haley James to the list," He smiled.

"I can do that...so Nathan and Brooke are both "allowed" to come, right?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah...I guess that was the whole point of this, I just haven't really told Haley yet,"

Peyton shrugged, "Not like we don't see each other everyday in school..."

"Right, and I guess they went to go meet with the lawyer today," Lucas told Peyton.

"Oh. I didn't know that. Well, I'll see you..."Peyton told Lucas, heading out.

--

"A Halloween party? At Tric?" Brooke asked Peyton over the phone. "Yeah, sure...we would love to go..I'll talk to you later...bye."

"What was that about?" Nathan asked.

"Lucas invited all of us to a Halloween party at Tric this friday...we have to go..."

"Yeah...sure. I'll go."

"We have to dress up," Brooke smiled.

"No...I don't do that," Nathan laughed.

Brooke pouted and started kissing him, "Of course you can. We can do matching outfits...."

"No! That is where I draw the line. I- no."

"Nathan! Pleasssssse!"

"Name one idea I would like."

Brooke thought for a moment, none of her ideas Nathan would like, but then she thought of one,"Naughty nurse...and doctor. Come on, a doctor isn't that hard to dress up as.."

"Plus I get to see you in a sexy little outfit...yeah, sure...I'll do it. Only because I love you."

"Love you too! Yay! Now I can go shopping! I'll have to call Peyton!" Brooke ran off.

--

"How did it go?" Lucas asked, as Haley came in.

"Okay...I stopped and got a coffee on the way back, I just needed sometime by myself for a few minutes..."

"I don't blame you..."

"Thanks. I'm fine though...I feel a lot better then I thought I would."

"Great, so I'm not sure what you're going to think.."

"What is it?" Haley asked, annoyed.

"I decided to throw a Halloween party at Tric," Lucas told her.

"Really? That's awesome. Sounds like fun!"

"Right..well Peyton is helping me throw it."

"Well...she is awesome at stuff like that..."

"Nathan and Haley will be there..."

"It's a big place. I can deal."

"Wow...so you're cool with it?"

Haley nodded, "Anything else?"

"Can you sing a couple of songs?"

Haley nodded, "No problem." She laughed, "Really, anything else?"

"That's it!"

--

"I can't take the matching outfits," Haley laughed to Lucas.

"I know. It's kind of over the top."

Haley continued to chuckle a little.

"Haley...I can't even tell you how proud I am of you. I know it must have been hard, but you have been so strong...and you look great tonight by the way,"

"Thanks Lucas," Haley smiled. She hugged him.

"I'll be watching. See you up on the stage in a few,"

Haley came out with one her new songs she had been working on, "Halo,"

Lucas watched her sing, it was the most amazing thing in the word. She looked so beautiful too. _Are these the things a friend should be thinking?_ He couldn't help but ask himself, because he really wasn't sure.

---


	19. Thanksgiving

**Chapter 19**

**Thanksgiving.**

--

"I really really hate them" Brooke screamed.

Nathan came into the living room to see what was wrong. "Brooke...what is going on?"

"My parents...they are making me go visit them for Thanksgiving, this is our first holiday together...I wanted it to be special...now we can't even be together on Thanksgiving,"

He smiled, "Brooke...I love you, but this isn't the end of the world. You should go see your parents, they miss you. Thanksgiving for me is all about the two f's, food and football. I know how you hate watching football...so you won't be missing much."

"Alright...I'll be gone for five days..."

"-And I will miss you terribly, but you should go."

"So, I am going to leave tomorrow. Could you bring me?" Brooke asked.

"Of course I will," He told her.

"It's our last night together for _almost _a week..." Brooke told him, starting to take off her shirt,"We should make good use of it,"

"I agree," Nathan told her.

Brooke pushed him down on the cotch and started to take his shirt off as they went on to make love.

--

"I can't wait to see you babe, it's been too long." Peyton told Jake over the phone. Tomorrow morning she was leaving for the airport. It would be so great to see Jake again.

--

Haley had just finished packing her stuff. Her parents were up in New Hamsphire for thanksgiving, so Haley had to hall herself up there. They had paid for her plane ticket, and she was going to fly into some place called Manchester, NH. Haley had never been before, but her parent's had been there for a week now, and they kept saying how beautiful it was.

"Are you all set?" Lucas asked from the doorway.

"Just about. It will be good to see my parents again...I haven't seen them since the divorce and everything,"

"Well make sure you tell them I said hi,"

"Of course I will. Sooo..you bringing me to the airport or what?"

--

Brooke was on the plane. She hated flying. It was only tweny minutes into the flight when all of a sudden she felt sick. _Ugh motion sicknees? Are you kidding me?_ Brooke ran into the bathroom, and threw up, then returning to her seat. The feeling didn't go away for a while. Once she landed she thought she felt a lot better, until she found herself running to a bathroom and throwing up once more.

--

"JAKE!" Peyton went running towards him as soon as she saw him, hugging him so tight and then kissing him, never wanting to stop.

"Peyton! I've missed you so much, I can't believe you're here."

"I can! Where is Jenny?"

"With my parents. I thought we could go out to lunch, and just spend some alone time together,"

"I like the sounds of that," Peyton agreed.

--

Lucas walked into his Mother's diner.

"What does it take to get some service around here?" He called to her.

"Lucas! You're back from the airport, did you get Haley there safe?"

"Sure did. So, what's going on for Thanksgiving anyway?"

"Well, I had put some signs up for a Thanksgiving here. I haven't heard anything from anyone, so I think it's off. I was just going to cook for the two of us...but then something...or someone came into my head..."

"What is it?"

"Well...Keith told me that his parents were coming in to town for Thanksgiving, so he wanted to go there, and him and Dan both asked if you and I could come."

"Nathan is going to be there..."

"He will be."

"I don't have much of a choice, I'll go."

"I think it will be okay," Karen assured him, though she herself wasn't sure.

--

Lucas showed up for Thanksgivng along side his mother. Dinner so far actually hadn't been that mad.

"So...basketball has been going pretty good so far," Nathan said to Lucas. They had only had a few practices. Their first game was in December.

"Yeah...it has."

That is all it took. Soon they were going on and on about basketball. Nothing came up of all the stuff that had happend (Brooke and Haley)...instead they just focused on the things that had in common. When the game came on, they went and watched it.

--

Thanksgiving had came and went, days had gone by and Brooke would go through periods during the day when she felt so sick, and couldn't eat anything. After half an hour or so, it would go away and she wanted to eat again. She was also due for her period last week, and it still hadn't come. Brooke didn't want to think it, and couldn't picture going there, but she had to be real about this. She drove down to the drug store and picked up a few pregnancy. She took the first one, and it came back positive.

--


	20. A baby will change everything

**Chapter 20**

_A baby will change everything._

--

Brooke had been back for a few days now. Things had been weird with her and Nathan. He could tell she wasn't herself, but she told him he was just being dumb, nothing was wrong. She had missed him like crazy. She did miss him that wasn't a lie. More then anything all that Brooke wanted to do was lean on him, but it just didn't feel right yet. Five more tests later, and they were all positive. This was real. Instead of worrying about all of this all of her concentration would have to be put into college. College, right.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asked coming into the kitchen. Nathan was on his laptop.

"I am looking at some things about Duke. It's such an amazing school...the basketball...everything. I love it. You have to apply there Brooke," He told her.

"Right. Well I have no chance of getting in, but sure. I'll try."

"Thanks babe," He told her, kissing her on the top of the head as he walked by her, "I am going to go take a shower,"

"Okay!" Brooke told him.

Brooke went to a search engine. She searched abortion's. The more she looked at it, the more it killed her. Things would get tough after she had the baby...but she couldn't do that. It just didn't seem right to her. Brooke shut the computer and just stared. She had to tell Nathan. He just seemed to think everything would be perfect, and she wasn't sure how to break this kind of news to him.

--

Peyton had just gotten back to her house, and her father was out of town, again. It was horrible, just hours after being back from Jake, she missed him. All of the schools she was applying to were all in Georgia. Staying here, or going somewhere else was not an option. Peyton started to search online, and found that there were many great art schools down there that she could go to. Peyton went online and read the application requirements. An essay, a sample of art work, and the general application were all required. Peyton opened word and began to type her essay.

--

Nathan came out of the shower. Brooke was on the bed, laying down, tears were falling.

"Brooke...what's wrong?"

"Nothing...I'm--"

"Don't even say you're fine. Since you came back from your parent's you have not been fine.. just tell me Brooke, what is going on? Was it something they said or did?"

"I'm pregnant. Nathan, I am pregnant..."

"What? Brooke...how? I thought YOU were being careful,"

"I am not the best person with pills and things like that...we were most of the time. I'm sorry."

"You really should be! What about college! What about our futures?"

"Nathan! This isn't all me. It wasn't just me. I didn't get like this on my own..."

"Whatever...I need to think about this. Fuck."

Nathan stormed off.

Brooke started crying almost screaming as soon as he left. How could things get this bad? She was never one to cry but this was just too much. It was less then five minutes when Nathan showed back up.

"Brooke! I am so sorry...the stuff I said..oh god. I love you Brooke. I was just shocked, and I acted like a child. This is exciting."

"It's not exciting. It's a nightmare. You can be honest. I just can't abort this Nathan....I can't..."

"Brooke, I would never ask that of you. I am going to ask you this...will you marry me?"

"Nathan! No! Please...don't do this. Don't do the "you're pregnant, so we should get married" act. I don't need or want that..."

"Brooke...it's more then that. I love you...and I want us to be a family, all three of us. In order for us to be a true family, I think we should commit to each other, and get married. I love you Brooke, getting married wouldn't be a mistake this time. We're eighteen now..."

"Nathan...I don't know..."

"Brooke Davis...I love you...so much. Please marry me?"

Brooke nodded, "Yes. I will marry you!" She hugged him tight, and he kissed her, telling her everything would be alright.

"We can get married in January. New years, during school vacation..."

"We can go out to LA and do it there."

"Sounds perfect...I'm sorry I don't have a ring," Nathan told her.

"I don't care about that.."

--

**A/N: **Next chapter is going to be coming up soon. It will be kind of sad. : (


	21. Blue Christmas

Chapter 21

Blue Christmas.

--

Christmas time was coming around. Haley still hadn't made any effort to try to reach out to Brooke or Nathan or even Peyton. All she had was Lucas, and she didn't see to much of him either, even though they lived in the same house. He just hadn't been acting himself around her. He kept acting as if he had something to say and then wasn't saying it. Haley had decided she was ready to reach out and what better way to do it then with a party. Haley decided to run the idea by Lucas.

Haley went down the hall still in her pajamas. Shorts and a tank top. She knocked on Lucas's bedroom door.

"Come in," Lucas said.

Lucas couldn't help but notice Haley in her pajama's and couldn't stop himself from looking at her body. _This is my best friend. My brother's ex-wife, I can't be thinking these things. _

Haley sensed he was looking at her but let it go. He was a guy, and she wasn't wearing very much.

"Lucas...it seems like we have been sort of avoiding each other, since Thanksgiving and stuff,"

"It's not that...I've just been busy with basketball and everything and nearing mid-terms you must be packed at the tutor center,"

"It has been really busy...so it's not more then that?"

Lucas shook his head, "Nope."

"Look..I sort of had this crazy idea. I thought maybe we could have a little party..."

"A party? Like Halloween?"

"Well...I was thinking something smaller. I have really had the time I needed to heal myself over everything...and to be honest I feel a lot better. I think I am ready to reach out to all of them again...Brooke, Peyton, even Nathan. I thought a party might be a good way. I wasn't thinking Tric though...I was thinking just the five of us maybe...here. We could do like a secret Santa or something..."

"Are you sure your ready to try to be friends with all of them?"

"I am doing this for you. This is your house, and I know you have mostly been avoiding them for me...and Nathan is your brother. You deserve to be close again. If you and I are friends..Nathan will always be a part of my life in the sense that he is your brother. I am ready for this."

"Alright...well I think it sounds like a great idea..."

--

The next day at school Haley arrived to class to find that Brooke was there before Nathan.

"Brooke?" Haley called out.

Brooke turned around. Her and Haley had talked post her getting together with Nathan. Brooke had apologized and ask that someday she try to find it in her heart to forgive her.

"Haley?" Brooke turned around, and moved into the seat next to her.

"Lucas and I were thinking...and I really think it's important for them to be friends again, uh Nathan and Lucas. I know over thanksgiving, they were starting to talk again and stuff...so here is my plan. December 23rd, we all should meet at Lucas's. You, Peyton, and of course Nathan. The five of us should do a secret Santa thing, we can have snacks and stuff...just talk and try to get back what we had..."

"Wow...Haley...I think that sounds great. Are you sure your...?"

"Okay with this? Yeah, I mean I guess so. I don't know if I will ever feel the same way around you and Nathan again...but I want to try. What I really want is for Lucas to get his brother and his friends back. You can tell Nathan...and Peyton." Haley told her.

Brooke smiled, "Okay! I will!"

---

Peyton and Nathan had both agreed to come. The day had come so fast and Haley felt like she was going to be sick. Lucas did too, for different reasons. That night, he wanted to tell Haley that he had feelings for her. He wasn't sure it was the best idea. It could ruin their friendship and make the next couple of months miserable to be living in the same house together. He had to tell her though. Every time he was around he felt he was going to bust. Ignoring it hadn't worked, and everyday he felt as if he liked her more and more, and saw her less and less like a friend.

--

Haley had almost flipped when she found out Nathan had been her secret Santa. She had gotten him a Duke sweatshirt, and in the card wrote, "I believe in you" meaning that she though it seemed soon to buy someone a college sweatshirt before they got in, she knew he could do it, so it wouldn't be an issue.

Everyone came and they met in the living room. Everyone sat down, with their gift in their hands, and wasn't sure what to say once the greetings were over.

"Maybe we should just do gifts first and get that over with....who wants to say who they had first?" Haley said.

No one answered. "Okay! I will!" Haley looked around the room, and her eyes focused on Nathan, "I had Nathan."

Nathan knew Brooke didn't have him, so he knew it was a possibility Haley might. Haley handed him the package.

"Okay...normally people SHOULD read the card first, but I want you to open your gift, then read the card,"

Nathan did as he was told. He saw the Duke sweatshirt, and smiled. "Thanks Hales. I love it." He then opened the card and read what she wrote. "Thank you." He told her.

"Your welcome," Haley had smiled. That hadn't been so bad. Tears didn't fill her eyes when he called her Hales.

"So, I guess I'll go next. I had Lucas." Nathan said.

He handed Lucas an envelope.

"Looks like I got screwed," Lucas joked, "No gift. Just a dumb card."

He opened it and saw two tickets to a game at UNC. "Wow..."

"I know you had thought of going there, even though you have been saying you don't want to play basketball in college, it might be nice just to go see a game. We can take a drive up and..." Nathan explained.

Lucas smiled, "Thanks Nathan, this is great. I can't wait."

Haley smiled. She knew that this would end up being a good idea.

"Alright, so my turn," He said. "I had Peyton," He handed her a first edition of on her favorite books, one of the books they were always talking about.

"Thanks Luke," Peyton smiled. "I love it!"

"Welcome," Lucas smiled back.

"So...now my turn." Peyton went on to say she had Brooke.

Brooke went last, who had Haley.

Haley opened the bag, to find a poncho.

"You have a Brooke Davis original there. I think we can all say your old poncho wasn't exactly fashionable, so I made you a cute one. I hope you like it," Everyone couldn't help but laugh.

Haley smiled, "I do Brooke, this must have been hard to make...thanks so much. I love it."

--

An hour later, things were still going really well. Nathan and Lucas were talking and Haley had gone off with Brooke and Peyton to talk. They all back together around dinner time, and things really did feel like old times.

Lucas and Haley were in the kitchen alone after dinner, cleaning up.

"Haley, this is was really great tonight, thanks," Lucas told her.

"Yeah, it did turn out good,"

"Haley...I need to talk to you..there is something that I have wanted to tell you," Lucas started. Then they heard a scream and both left suddenly to see what it was.

--

Brooke was sitting around with Peyton and Nathan just fine one minute, then all of a sudden she started to get a painful cramp.

"I am just going to go the bathroom," Brooke said, not wanting to alarm anyone. When she went to the bathroom, she sat down and started bleeding.

The pain got worse, and she was scared, and fell to the floor.

"Help...." Brooke called.

--

Haley was the first one there, "Oh my god...she is bleeding...call 911..."Haley said.

"Brooke, what happened, did you fall...did you get cut?"

"I'm pre....pregnant..." Brooke admitted to her. Haley stood there for a moment, shocked. Haley then got down to her level and held her hand. Nathan came in and sat with her. Lucas was all ready calling an ambulance. Nathan held her hand and went on board with her.

--

"I'm sorry..." The doctor explained to her, "You lost the baby..."

"No...please...there is nothing you can do?" Brooke said, with tears filling her eyes.

"I am very sorry. I will let you be alone now...we will need to keep you over night. I'm very sorry Miss Davis..."

Brooke sat on the bed. Nathan went and kissed her head. There were no words that either of them could speak. They both felt this unimaginable sadness.

"I just don't know how they can say you "lost" something. I didn't lose my sunglasses, or my lip gloss. I lost a person. Our person."

"YOU didn't lose anything Brooke. These things just happen." He didn't want to say anymore, it was not going to help anything.

The nurse came in with a sleeping pill, "You need your rest to recover, the doctor ordered this to help you sleep,"

Brooke swallowed the pill, sleep sounded great right now. Nathan waited until she fell asleep. He then got in the car and drove to the first ATM machine he found. He got out, entered his card as well as his pin and emptied his savings. He went back to the hospital and sat with Brooke the rest of the night, not getting much sleep himself.

Brooke woke the next morning, "Nathan..."Brooke called.

"I'm right here beautiful...do you need anything?"

Brooke shook her head, "No. I am all set for now. Thanks for staying with me...you don't look like you got much sleep,"

"I wanted to be with you. I couldn't leave you alone."

The nurse came in and explained that the doctor would have to exam her.

Nathan said he would be back in an hour, he gave Broke a kiss and told her he loved her.

--

He came back an hour later as promised. He came holding flowers.

"They are beautiful, Nathan," Brooke told him when she saw him. She tried to smile, but just couldn't.

Nathan sat next to her on the bed. He held her finger, as if he were just holding it, then slid something on to her finger.

"What is this?" Brooke asked.

"An engagement ring...what does it look like?"

"But...I thought you wouldn't want to.."

"I told you that I was not marrying you just because you were pregnant. I want a life with you. I want us to be a family. We will have kids someday Brooke. This isn't the right time to talk about that, because it doesn't make up for what we lost, but we will make a family together. We can both go to college, and then start our life together. I love you Brooke. I still want to marry you...if you still want me,"

Brooke smiled, the first smile since last night, then the tears came, "I love you Nathan...so much!"

**----**

**A/N:**I know that everyone who reviewed on the last chapter didn't want her to have a miscarriage, but it was what I had planned. I just kind of wanted them to have their own story ( and not Nathan and Haley's). I am so sorry, but they are still going to get married : ).


	22. New Years Eve Wedding

Chapter 22  
New Years Eve Wedding.

--

"I can't believe we are going to have a New Years Eve wedding," Brooke whispered into Nathan's ear on the flight, "It's going to be so romantic.."

"Yeah, I think it will be great." He kissed her.

They had tried to make the best of Christmas. Brooke came home on Christmas Eve, and slept in late on Christmas, not really wanting to leave bed. The day after Christmas, she seemed to be turning around. She came out of the room. Her and Nathan ate dinner together and watched a movie. It felt good to be able to laugh.

Nathan surprised her with the tickets to LA the day before New Years eve, now they were on the way there and couldn't be happier. They told everyone they were going to visit Brooke's family, but left out the other part. The only person Brooke had told was Peyton. Peyton was shocked but happy for them.

--

"Lucas...you never did tell me what you wanted to talk to me about," Haley told Lucas over dinner. Haley had left for a few days for Christmas to be with her family again, but now she was back, and she had really wanted to know what this was all about.

"Yeah...I don't know if this is such a good time. There just seems to be so much going on all ready,"

"Please Luke...just tell me," Haley told him.

"I like you! Okay...I do. I didn't realize how much you meant to me. What was right in my face all these years, but you are beutiful and smart...and you are just amazing,"

"Lucas...wow..." Haley had a fear this was what he had wanted to tell her. She had been sensing something between them...maybe chemistry, but she couldn't quite explain it.

They both sat there, looking at each other, Haley was pretty sure if she didn't stop this, he was coming into kiss her.

"Lucas...this is very sweet...and I do think there is something more then friendship with us...but I am not ready for this...and god Luke, we have been friends for years. I don't want to give that up. Please don't hate me, or let this ruin us...I am just not ready for this Lucas,"

"Haley, I understand...I just wanted to get this off my chest,"

Haley went and hugged him.

--

Brooke and Nathan were in Brooke's bedroom talking final plans.

"I found this perfect spot on the beach, I called someone to marry us...we will have to get two witness's--I guess my mom and dad will do it. I just...does the beach bother you? I know that--" Brooke wasn't sure if she should mention it, but she felt she had to.

"That was Atlantic, this is Pacific," He smiled, "It doesn't bother me. Whatever you want Brooke," He told her.

Brooke heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Brooke asked.

"Your maid of honor...and if you need a best man, I got one of those too," Peyton said.

"Oh my god!" Brooke opened the door and hugged Peyton, "I can't believe you came out here! Jake, you too! You guys are amazing!"

"I couldn't have ya get married without me!" Peyton told her.

"Yay! Um...we have to go shopping. I need a dress, you need a dress. You two...go get fitted for tux's. I know it's on the beach...but you guys have to look decent," Brooke smiled.

--

"I think red would be nice...I think red dresses are sexy. I was thinking sleeveless. Red shoes...we will have to get you red shoes," Brooke said as her and Peyton walked around the mall, looking at dresses.

"Whatever you want...bride!" Peyton smiled.

"Umm..since it's beach we can step it down. Flip flops on the feet...but nice dresses. Lets head over to the bridal store. You are like the perfect size...so we won't need to alter anything. Your tall and skinny--exactly the people they make dresses for."

After looking in many stores, Brooke finally found a perfect dress for Peyton, and in the bridal store she had found the exact dress she wanted. It was white halter wedding gown. It was kind of plain, so she intended in adding a red bow in the middle to match Peyton's dress. All white was just too boring, she needed a little bit of color.

"Thank god these dresses fit us good! I mean mine is a little long, but I can deal. It's good enough." Brooke said, as they headed home.

--

The next day was the wedding. Brooke and Peyton forced Jake and Nathan out of the house, and said they would meet them there.

Brooke and Peyton took a limo over to the beach. Both of Brooke's parents agreed to come. Brooke's father walked her down the beach, and she saw Nathan. He looked perfect. Nathan couldn't believe how beautiful Brooke looked. They said their vows, and their I do's, and then they kissed right there on the beach.

After the beach, they all went out for a fancy dinner, at a restaurant that is impossible to get into.

"We just want to welcome you into the family, Nathan," Brooke's mother said, hugging Nathan. Brooke couldn't believe it. She had thought her parents were going to be furious, but they actually were alright with it.

Dinner lasted a few hours.

"Thanks soooo much for all being with us tonight," Brooke told her parents, Peyton and Jake as the night came to an end. "I guess Nathan and I are going to be heading out for the night now..."

"Oh ya! Where are you two going?" Peyton asked.

Brooke looked at Nathan, "Yeah...where are we going?"

"We are taking a short drive to Newport Beach. It's beautiful, and I figured we could stay the night in the hotel I booked us in,"

Brooke smiled, "Aw...Nathan, that sounds perfect."

"Are you and Jake heading home tonight?" Brooke asked.

"We thought we would stay a couple of nights, so we'll see you tomorrow?" Peyton asked.

Brooke nodded, "Yes. Are you staying at our house?" Brooke asked.

Brooke's mother nodded, "Yes. Of course they are."

--

They got into the limo together.

"Nathan...I can't even tell you how much this day meant to me..."

"Me too. It was perfect. I really glad Peyton ended up coming,"

Brooke smiled, "Me too."

They arrived at the hotel. It was packed. It was New Years eve, and a lot of people had arraned to stay in hotels. There was a New Years eve party going on, so they decided to go into the room, and take a look.

"Oh my goodness, we have a bride and groom in here," A lady yelled out.

The DJ called out, "What are your names?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott," Brooke called out.

"Fearless" by Taylor Swift came on.

"Congratulations to the bride and groom, Mr. and Mrs. Scott, "The DJ called out.

"Well," Brooke said, "I guess we haven't had a first dance yet..."

"Well here you go," Nathan told her, grabbing her dance.

They danced, and Brooke couldn't help but kiss Nathan.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
**Fearless**  
And I don't know why when with you I dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
**Fearless**_

--

They reached the hotel bedroom. They both hit the bed, still in the wedding dress and tux.

"That was a lot of fun," Brooke told Nathan.

"It was. I had a great time with you."

"I was so nervous today...when I saw you standing there on the beach..." Brooke confessed.

"I thought I was about to faint when I saw you walk down the beach. You looked beautiful. This dress is amazing....and I just knew I was so lucky. I was the luckiest man in the world to have Brooke Davis, walking down the beach to marry me..."

"Brooke Scott," She smiled.

"I am so tired," Brooke told him.

"I know. I am too. It's been a long day."

"Happy New Years. I have a feel like this is going to be a great year. The best year yet. All the bad stuff is in the past now, it's a new year, a fresh start."

"Yes. A fresh start to our new life together,"

Brooke kissed him, "Is it a bad thing if we don't have sex on our wedding night? I am just so tired...and I think it might be too soon after the--"

"Brooke! Of course it's okay. We have our whole lives together for that, it's not like we haven't had some amazing times before this night. I am fine with some kissing, spooning, falling asleep with you in my arms."

"I love you,"

"I love you too."

--

**A/N:** Let me know what you think. I am all ready working on the next chapter. : )


	23. Honey moon

--

**Chapter 23**

**Honey moon.**

**____________**

**A/N:**This will be a very short-fluffy Brooke and Nathan chapter. It's February vacation, and they are taking their honeymoon.

--

"I can't take you with the surprises anymore," Brooke smiled, "Just tell me we're we are going! We're leaving today...we're driving to Florida, and you tell me we're not staying in Florida. What is going on?"

"I told you...its a surprise!" Nathan told her.

"Tell me...pleassssssssssse.."She begged.

"The reason we are driving to Florida, is that is where the cruise leaves. It's a 10 night cruise."

"Where too?" Brooke asked.

"It will Circle the Caribbean Cruises from Miami with calls at Cozumel, Grand Cayman, Jamaica, Aruba, and Curacao. I know when we were in Aruba we said how Aruba would be where we should spend our honeymoon. I thought this would be nice, that way we can try new things and stay with our word," Nathan told her.

"This sound so great! Why didn't you tell me! I would have gotten a new bikini!"

"You have plenty, that all look amazing on you."

--

They were all ready a week into the cruise. It had been great. There was so much to do on the boat. They got off on most of the spots. It had been two nights into the cruise that it had happened, that they had finally made love again.

"Dinner was amazing tonight," Brooke told him, as they held hands walking back to the room.

"Yeah it was. Do you want to go for a swim?"

"Yeah, sure."

They changed into their suits. Brooke came out wearing the same bikini she had been wearing the night they had sex in the pool. It instantly turned him on. He wanted her bad, but he would wait for her to say she was ready. He went over and kissed her, and ran his hands over her body.

"You ready to go?" Brooke asked.

They went, and got into the pool. They swam next to each other, and started kissing in the pool. He felt Brooke's body wrap against his. He couldn't take it. They continued the borderline foreplay in the pool, and then Brooke exited the pool without saying a word. Nathan watched her, checking her out as she got out. He got out to, grabbing a towel to hide his current condition and followed her. She headed to the pool, walking ahead of him, and went into the room and laid down on the bed, still wet from the pool and took her bathing suit off. Still, not saying a word she motioned for him to come on the bed with her. It didn't take long before she had let him enter her. She moaned out loud as she felt him inside of her, and his hands were all over her body.

"Wow..." Brooke said, "Just wow..."

"Maybe we should go this long without sex more often," Nathan told, her in agreement.

"I don't think so. In fact, now that we're back into it, I think I could spend the rest of the trip doing this, and only this." Brooke smiled.

"I still can't believe how much you teased me...the pool and the bathing suit..it's the same one.."

"I know," Brooke smiled, "I was hoping you would remember."

--

They spent the rest of the trip relaxing. Going out to explore the new islands, having lunch, spending sometime on the beach. It was getting on the end of the trip, and they landed at Aruba. After returning to some of the things they had done before and enjoyed they sat on the beach, watching the sun go down.

"I wish we could just spend everyday like this...the next few months are going to be hard, with college and everything,"

"We got the hard part done, applying...now we just have to wait and hear,"

"You did great in basketball this season...you are going to have them begging you to go to their school. 23...the best player ever," Brooke kissed him.

"I just want us to be happy...and go to school...together. Then, four years later buy a nice house together...and things will get really easy."

Brooke smiled, "Love you 23,".

They got back on the boat, and enjoyed the rest of the trip. It was time to come back to school. Brooke knew it was just a matter of time before they had to tell Haley and Lucas they were married. They had known about the pregnancy, but this they did not know about it. Brooke wasn't scared anymore, like she had been before, but it might come as a shock to them.


	24. Make out & Married

--

Chapter 24

Make out & Married.

---

Haley had time to really think things over, and the more she thought about it the more she realized that she did have feelings for Lucas. Maybe it was time to move on...and start something new.

Haley again walked down the hallway and knocked on Lucas's bedroom door.

"Come in," Lucas called.

Haley walked in, "Lucas....I am sorry...I know we promised to act like nothing has changed since we talked...but I know I have been acting weird,"

"It's okay! I understand!" He told her. He smiled at her. His perfect smile.

"I feel the same way," She told him. Coming closer to him, now sitting closer to him on the bed.

"You do...?" He asked, "You're sure?"

Haley reached in and kissed him. It didn't feel at all weird. Not only was it her first kiss since Nathan, but this was her best friend.

They broke away for a minute and both smiled at each other, and continued on with it.

--

"Happy two months of husband," Brooke said to Nathan when he woke up. She was in the living room watching tv.

He went in and kissed her, "You too, wife,"

"Morning breath," Brooke smiled, pulling away.

Nathan went and kissed her more, "Oh yeah?"

"Gross!" Brooke said.

They laughed as Nathan got on top of her on the couch.

"I was thinking we should go over to Lucas's today," Brooke told Nathan.

"Oh yeah? What for?"

"We have kept the secret long enough....I think it's time to just tell him and Haley, and get it over with. It's not that big of a deal...we shouldn't have even kept it as long as we did."

"Right. We shouldn't have, but it just seems weird. Everyone must think I am crazy, but I don't care. I'm just crazy in love with you,"

"Cute." Brooke said, "So...go take a shower, I am going to go get dressed, and we'll go over."

"Okay. See you in a few."

--

"So what does this mean...that we should go on a date or something?" Lucas asked.

Haley smiled, "Yeah. I guess so. I mean this to too weird. We never made like plans in advance...we always just showed up at each other's house...now we're supposed to pick a time and a place...."

"Well tonight, I will take you out for dinner, but for now, I don't see why we have to leave the bedroom," He said.

Haley smiled, and they went make to making out. In the back of their heads, they both had to think of how Nathan would feel about this.

--

Brooke and Nathan arrived at Lucas's house. They went to the front door, but no one heard them, so they decided to go around the side, to the door that lead to Lucas's bedroom. Nathan went ahead and opened it. They were shocked when they opened the door to find Lucas and Haley kissing.

"What the hell--"Nathan said.

"Oh...wow..." Brooke said. "Uh...we're just going to go outside."

"I am going to go talk to him..." Haley told Lucas, breaking away.

"Okay..."

--

Haley stepped outside, "Brooke...do you mind if I talk to Nathan for a sec?"

Brooke shook her head, "No. I will just go inside and tease Lucas,"

"Haley...you and Lucas? How long?" Nathan asked her.

"Just now...like an hour before you showed up. He told me back in January...and I wasn't ready then, for anything. Lucas and I really are great for each other. I never realized it before...but we know each other like the back of our hand...we obviously have the chemistry I never realized....I'm sorry. I don't really feel like I need to apologize. You left me Nathan...you have been happy...where I have been miserable for months, and I finally feel good--"

"Haley. I am not mad. Just a little shocked, I mean the two brother thing, it's sort of gross, but I can get over it. You and Luke were close before I even came into your life...if you hadn't met me, then you two probably would have ended up together. You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks. So what were you doing here anyway, without knocking?"

"Brooke and I needed to tell you two something,"

--

"So you and tutor girl...who knew that girl had it in her! Sleeping with both Scott boys...oh wait. I did that. Opps." Brooke smiled.

"Haley and I are not sleeping together....I have had feelings for her for a while. She had just come to tell me she felt the same. We were kissing when you guys came walking in..."

"Ouch...yeah, sorry about that. I really will learn to knock."

"What are you two doing here anyway?"

"I think that we should wait to Nathan for that one,"

--

Haley and Nathan headed back into Lucas's room and sat down. Brooke and Lucas also came over.

"What's going on?" Haley asked.

"Well...I know that no one has talked much about it, but Nathan and I did lose a baby together," Brooke shared, trying not to make herself cry, "When I found out I was pregnant, Nathan had asked me to marry him---"

Haley looked at both of them, "Okay...we knew that you were engaged. We saw the ring,"

"Right. After I lost it, Nathan got me the ring. We decided we still wanted to be together. We got married on New Years Eve. "

Lucas and Haley both looked each other.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know man...I guess we should have, "Nathan had no explanation.

Haley got off the bed and went and hugged both of them, Lucas followed her and did the same.

"Congratulations," Haley told him.

Nathan was surprised by the way everything had gone. Haley and Lucas were together...and she was okay with him and Brooke being married? He was glad, but shocked that she was all ready over him. He knew it was horrible to feel bad that she was over him, but he sort of did.

Brooke and Nathan both left and said they would them soon. Nathan turned around as he left and looked at Haley. It was hard to believe it was really over.

--

**A/N:** Short. Kind of boring. I am not very proud of the last few chapters. I have about three more chapters left. I am thinking I am doing to end up doing a part 2 of this story. I am going to be working on some other stuff before that though.


	25. The college acceptance letter

--

Chapter 25

The college acceptance letter.

--

It was April. The school year, their last year in high school was coming to an end. Basketball had ended a month ago. Nathan was proud that they had not only made it to finals, but won the state championship. It had been a great day with everyone. Things had gotten a lot better with him and Lucas, they were hanging out on a regular basis. They either hung out alone, shooting some hoops and talking, or they would go on double dates with Haley and Brooke. At first it had seemed like a horrible idea, Brooke's crazy idea, but in the end it had all turned out pretty good. Nathan went out to check the mail. He used his key to open up the box that read "Scott," and opened it. In there was the letter had had been waiting for. Duke! Nathan ripped it open. **_He got in! Not only did he get in...but with a full basketball scholarship! _**

"Brooke!" Nathan shouted running into their apartment, "I got in baby! I got in! I am going for free, and I get to play basketball for a great school,"

Brooke smiled, she was thrilled for him, "Nathan! I knew you could do it!" She hugged him and kissed him.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Nathan asked. Brooke had promised him she would apply for Duke, even though she promised him there was no chance of her getting in.

"Nope. Not yet. I haven't heard from anywhere yet..." Brooke told him.

"Alright. Since I was on scholarship they probably inform us first...so I am sure it will be fine," He smiled.

"Right."

"I am going to go shower,"

"Okay...then we will call Lucas and Haley, we're going out tonight babe," Brooke told him.

He smiled, "Thanks."

--

Haley came and sat on Lucas's bed. The past month, every morning she would sneak into Lucas's bed to cuddle. This morning, she came with the mail in her hands.

"What is this?" Lucas asked.

"College mail, and tons of it!" Haley told him.

Lucas grabbed it from her, "Okay, let's see. Well, they are all big envelopes. We have two for University of North Carolina, one for Stanford, and one for New York City University," Lucas told her.

They plowed through all of them, "I got in everywhere. I...I got into Stanford!" Haley told him.

They hugged.

"So...is that we're you are going to go?" Lucas asked.

"Well, it is my dream school..."

"I know...and I am so happy for you. I just can't believe I am going to be so far away from you, here in North Carolina."

"You are going to UNC?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah...I think so..."

"Oh."

"You got in there to ya know..."

"I know. It was my fall back school. The school I didn't really want to go to- I mean, just not my first choice."

"I get it. It's okay. We can do the long distance thing. If I got into a school in California, I would go." Lucas told her.

--

As soon as Nathan left the room, Brooke opened the dresser. In it was her rejection letter from Duke. Brooke had been ashamed to tell him. He was so excited about getting in and she didn't want to let him down. She would tell him, but not today. It just didn't seem right.

--

Peyton got her mail as well. She got into the school in Georgia she wanted to go to. She couldn't wait to call Jake and tell him the good news.

"Jake! Baby! I got in!"

"You did! Peyton that is great! Are you sure you want to do this?"

"110% sure! I am going to come down in July, so just a little bit longer. Give Jenny a kiss for me and tell her I miss her,"

"I will tell Jenny that, she misses you too."

"Tell her Daddy I miss him too, and I can't wait to give him a kiss,"

"I can do that," Jake told her. He was thrilled she would be coming down there to live.

--

"What is your point? You want me to give everything up and go to UNC?"

"I didn't say that...I just wish there was someway we could go both go to schools we like, but still be together. I've seen how you handle things long distance--"

"Hey!" Haley slapped him playfully, "What if we met in the middle? You want UNC, I want SU...so how about we both go to New York City? I mean...it's an amazing place. Columbia is a great school and NYC has a great writing program, and so many opportunities!"

Lucas smiled at her, "NYC DOES have a great writing program. I like the sounds of this plan,"

Haley kissed him.

"Brooke called. She wanted us to all go out to dinner tonight. Nathan got into Duke,so wanted to celebrate!"

"That's awesome for him! We can share our good news too,"

--

The four of them arrived at dinner.

"Are there any good movies playing?" Haley asked, "We should go do that after dinner,"

"Sure," Brooke said. She was worried about college and everything, and that was the whole reason for this outing, and she didn't want it to come up at all.

"So, Lucas and I also have some exciting news. We are both going to school in New York together."

"Aw...that is cute." Brooke said.

"It will suck being so far away from each other," Nathan said, "But you two will have each other in New York, and Brooke and I will have each other at Duke,"

"You got in Brooke?" Haley asked, "You didn't tell me!"

Brooke shrugged, "Not yet."

"You will," Nathan encouraged.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Brooke said, excusing herself. She went outside the resturant, and looked into the sky.

Nathan realized she seemed upset, and said he would be right back.

"Brooke...what's going on?" He asked, as he found her outside after a few minutes of looking for her.

"Just everyone...talking about school..."

"Brooke! Don't worry you haven't heard yet from places, it's fine,"

"I did hear back! I didn't get in Nathan. I told you I wouldn't...and you just had this idea in your head it would all work out. I knew it wouldn't. My grades were never great, cheer-leading doesn't count for much, and I was president this year, but it didn't do it--"

"Brooke...calm down. It's okay. Basketball is a big reason why I got in. Don't be down on yourself.."

"I applied to a smaller school near by, not as high requirements. It's less then ten miles away. I got in there." Brooke admitted.

"Brooke...you could have told me that!! That is great news."

"I just didn't feel good enough...all of you got into such amazing schools, I got in somewhere most people haven't even heard of.."

"Brooke! That doesn't matter. It really doesn't. If it weren't for basketball, I would have been LUCKY if I had gotten into community college. Please..you don't need to feel that way with me. I love you, and this is great news!"

"Yeah. It is great news!"

"We can get an apartment down there, and we will still see each other every night, you can come to my games. It will be perfect." He smiled.

"Yes. It will."

They reached in for a kiss, and lingered for a few more moments. They then decided to go back in and enjoy the rest of their night.

--

**A/N:** Just a few chapters left. :)


	26. Prom

--

Chapter 26.

Prom

--

Chapter 26

Prom.  
--

"I hate shopping," Haley whined. Brooke, Haley, and Peyton were at the mall picking up the dresses they had bought weeks ago. They now were shopping for things to go with them. Shoes, purses, the small stuff.

"Oh my god...how can you say that? I loveeee prom shopping!! It may be hard for me to pick just one of everything," Brooke said.

"I agree Haley, it really is kind of lame." Peyton replied.

"Peyton...do you even know how lucky you are? You have the perfect figure for dresses. Nothing looks bad on you," Brooke explained to her.

Peyton shrugged.

They picked up their dresses on the way out. Brooke's was red. It had a v-neck cut, and was thick shoulders. Peyton's was a white, halter top style. Haley was a yellow sleeveless, and it brought her beautiful brown eyes.

"So...let's drop the dresses off. Have a night of boy talk...and junk food, and then go get our hair done tomorrow, mani, pedi-- oh my god. I can't wait!"

--

"Thanks for letting me sleep at your place night. Brooke kicked me out. The girls needed it to get ready at and stuff. I just want to go pick our tuxes up, then just play video games tonight and relax. Sleep in late tomorrow,"

"I agree," Lucas replied.

"True that. What time are we picking up Jake from the airport?"

"Around eight,"

"Alright, well let's go pick up the tuxes,"

--

They arrived at Brooke's apartment. It was the first time Haley had really been in it since everything happened and it gave her mixed feelings being back in it.

"I need to use the bathroom" Haley said.

Haley came out, and Peyton said Jake was calling, and she had to take it, so she stepped outside.

"Is everything okay, Tutor girl?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah..it's fine..."

"Haley...you're not acting yourself..."

"We have worked really hard at being friends again, it just..it wasn't easy at first. At times like this...it isn't easy. I mean I used to live here Brooke...and...again, I don't want to be bringing this stuff up. I am glad we got past it...and that Lucas and Nathan are close again.."

"Right...but I did do a lot to hurt you, and I don't how you were able to be friends with me again, but I am really glad you were able to. I know it sucked...but I love Nathan. I just feel like we are perfect for each other, and you and Lucas have so much in common. They say everything happens for a reason...and I think everything just seems to be in place now."

"I agree," Haley smiled, "Let's hug, and put this behind us, and have an amazing prom tomorrow,"

They did, and moments later Peyton came in.

"He just landed, so Lucas and Nathan are going to be picking them up."

They loaded up on junk food, started watching a movie, then decided to play "I never."

"I've never slept with both Scott boys," Peyton said. She had a lot to drink. She found herself having done all of the things that Haley and Brooke said. Brooke had even more then her, and Haley had barley drank at all.

Brooke and Haley looked each other.

Brooke went ahead and took a drink.

"You don't need to take a drink Hales?" Peyton asked.

Haley shook her head, "Lucas and I...we haven't yet."

"Are you waiting until you get married?" Peyton asked.

"I don't think so. I all ready tried that. We just haven't yet...it hasn't really been brought up. Every time we get to the point I stop it, or he stops it. I was kind of thinking we might on prom night though,"

"I was thinking Nathan and I would to on prom night. Except during Prom, the coat closet or something," Brooke smiled. "Oh! Even better..the limo! You guys don't mind right?" Brooke laughed.

"Ew." Peyton said, "Enough!".

--

The morning of prom came. As planned they got their hair, makeup, and nails done. They met at Lucas's house. His mother took tons of pictures. Dan and Deb came over as well. There was the group pictures. Pictures of Lucas and Haley, one of Brooke and Nathan, and one of Jake and Peyton. Then just the girls. After tons of pictures, they look off in the limo together.

The prom was nice, as could be expected.

--

Prom was about half way over, they had just had dinner.

"So...we have the limo all night..."Brooke said. "They won't be announcing prom king and queen til later...we should have the limo take us somewhere," Brooke smiled.

"Why? Do you need something?" Nathan asked.

Brooke smiled, "Yes. You."

Nathan raised his eyebrow, "In the limo...you really are the best wife ever," He smiled.

--

"I can't find Brooke anywhere," Peyton told Jake, sitting down next to him.

"I can't find Nathan either..."

"Oh god. I don't even want to know, " Peyton rolled her eyes.

"You know...I was kind of shocked. I expected things to be crazy between everyone...they all seem like friends..."

"It was hard for a while, but recently..everyone came around. Lucas and Haley found love with each other, and were ready to forgive Brooke and Nathan. Everyone just seems really happy now. Including me. I can't wait to be with you every night."

"Me neither," He kissed her. Brooke and Nathan entered the door, and came to sit with them.

"Where were you?" Peyton asked.

Brooke smiled, and whispered in her ear, "I wasn't joking about the limo thing,"

"I'll walk to the beach house. I am not getting back into that limo!!" Peyton replied, which is where they were going after.

A girl walked on stage..."We would like to announce our King and Queen. Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott, who were also married this year."

They both smiled as they walked on stage.

"Thanks! I am sure this is a first, having a wife and husband both win, but we're honored." Brooke said.

"Yes. Thanks everyone," Nathan said.

As they walked off, Nathan told Brooke, "Well...it wasn't a first. Remember Haley and I at the formal..."

"Oh yeah...right. You really should stop getting married, it's hard to keep track, "Brooke smiled.

"I am done getting married. You are the last."

--

They all headed to the beach house after. They all celebrated together for a while, just the six of them. They didn't want a crazy party, and all of their other friends had made better plans. Peyton and Jake left, he had to leave the following day, so they headed back to her house.

--

"Can we take a walk?" Haley asked Lucas.

"Sure."

They headed out to the beach.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Haley said.

"What is it?"

"Well...um...sex." Haley said.

"We don't have to talk about that. I didn't want to...push you into anything. Whenever your ready, I am ready. I don't mind waiting...if you want to wait until we get married...I don't care."

"I realize that, but I don't want to get married anytime soon...but I'm ready. I want to make love to you," Haley told him.

"When?"

"How is tonight?"

"Tonight is...great..if you want to."

--

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" Haley asked as they came back in.

"We were just getting ready to watch a movie," Nathan said, "You're more then welcome to have a drink and watch it with us if you want,"

"No..thanks. I think we're going to call it a night." Lucas said.

Haley tried to yawn. It came out sounding even more fake then she had thought it would. "Yeah...we are just...beat."

"Alright, well good night you two," Brooke said.

They headed upstairs.

Brooke laughed a little, "Okay...the yawn just totally gave it away. They are so going up there to have sex!"

Nathan laughed, "Yeah. It was pretty obvious."

--

"Are you sure...you are okay with doing it here?" Lucas asked.

"This place is big..they have the surround sound on...they have no idea."

"I guess you're right. I just want to make sure it's what you want."

Haley went up to him and started kissing him, taking his jacket off and tossing it on the floor, then working his tie and unbuttoning his shirt to revel his well toned chest.

"How did I never notice how sexy you where?" Haley asked him, running her hands through his dirty blond hair.

He started to kiss her neck as he unzipped her dress and slid his hands all over her body.

"How did I not notice _this _under that poncho of yours," He smiled, as he felt her body.

They giggled as they both hit the bed. Haley had nothing but her underwear on, and Lucas had his pants on, which she soon went to undo. "You just had to bring up the poncho!"

"I'm sorry...but it was covering these," He said, as he felt her chest, "Their perfect."

As soon as she entered her, she moaned out.

"What happened to being quite?"

"Sorry," Haley smiled.

They finished, and soon after fell asleep. It had been a wonderful, but long day, and it had the best ending.

--

A/N: Sooo...fluff. Just some end of the year cuteness. : ) I am working on the last chapter. Thanks for everyone who has followed the story. You have no idea how much I appreciate it.


	27. It has all come to an end

Chapter 27

...It has all come to an end.

--

It was one of those days that for four years it seems so far away. Then when it comes it feels like it came fast, much too fast. Graduation was here, ready or not, it's time to go out into the real world. Some of us had to do that way before our time.

Peyton Sawyer had to grow up when she was just an adolescent. She had to learn about death in the worst possible way. She had to find away to deal with her mother's death, and know that life would never be the same. She had to raise herself in the ways that her father wasn't able to. This made her ready for the world, and ready for anything. Now, at graduation, she was ready to leave the only home she had ever known. She was ready to pack up everything, and go to Georgia. Though there had been times when guys had hurt her in the past, she was able to put her love and trust in Jake. In finding love, she was also able to find happiness.

Lucas Scott had to grow up the first day he got teased for not having a father. He had to grow up at basketball games when he was young, when he saw his father playing basketball with his son, Lucas's half brother Nathan. He felt crushed and like dirt, but he was able to overcome it. He was able to get back to the dream of playing basketball, even though he found in the end, it wasn't best for him. He was able to get close to his brother who he had envied all these years. Now he was ready to leave home. He was ready to go to a huge city, with his best friend and now love of his life, and start his own life.

Haley James always felt like a grown up. Her parent's were very loving but a little crazy. At times it had always seemed to her like she was the more responsible one. All of her free time in high school was spent helping others. While her peers would go out and drink, she would be studying. When love came around the first time, it lead to marriage. She then wanted to try something for herself, and be a little crazy, and it ruined what seemed like everything. Though that pain was hard, it taught her a lot. It had also made her seek comfort in her best friend. Now, it was graduation, and she ready for the next part of her life.

Brooke had to grow up when she found out her mother didn't want her. Brooke was young, just a little girl, when she heard her mother go off drunk to her father about how she didn't want children. It had broke Brooke's heart, but she had promised herself never to become that cold...that cruel. She also found that though her mother was rotten, she didn't need her. There were so many other people that cared about her. For a while, she would shut herself off from feelings. Brooke had a lot of experience with guys in terms of hooking up, but she didn't know love until Nathan came into her life. He had showed her she could trust someone, and she could really love someone. Now on graduation day, she was ready for the world and all it had to offer.

Nathan had to grow up the day his father hit him for not doing well at a game. At that point, his childhood was ruined. He couldn't just play basketball because he liked it. He had to do it to impress his father. He had to look at a boy who was sad, alone, and without a father. Nathan had this boy's father, and it had to make him think, why me? For years he had followed in his father's foot steps--not caring about anyone but himself. That changed when he met Haley James. She was his tutor, but she taught him a lot more then math. She taught him how to love, and how to care about people. Though things didn't work out for them, he was able to eventually open himself up to someone else. He was now close with his brother, and tried to keep his father as far away from him as he could. Change is always scary. He was going to go from a big star on a small basketball team, to a huge school where everyone on the basketball team would be good. He would have to make his place in the world, but he was ready to do it.

--

Haley had been top of the class, which anyone could have been predicted. She loved the first day of school. She loved tutoring. She loved doing her school work. It had been her pride and joy and would continue to do that for the next four years. It had taken her a while to finish the speech, and she hated speaking in front of crowds. Singing was one thing...but saying words...out loud. It was hard, but it was important, and she some how would mange the guts to go up and do it.

"Class of made it. I decided to start this speech off with a quote and go from there," She smiled and then continues, "There is a tide in the affairs of men, which, taken at the flood, leads on to fortune. Omitted, all the voyages of their life is bound in shallows and in miseries. On such a full sea are we now afloat, and we must take the current when it serves, or lose our ventures." She looked around the room, and went on in her own words. The hard part, "I think what that quote means is that life is short and opportunities are rare. And we have to be vigilant in protecting them and not only the opportunities to succeed but the opportunity to laugh , to see the enchantment and to live. Because life doesn't owe us anything, In fact I think we owe something to the world. As we go out in life, let's give the world the very best of us,"

Haley got off stage as everyone clapped. It was amazing. Their names were called and they all received their diploma's. They then headed to the Scott house, where a huge party was being thrown.

--

"Haley...you did such a great job," Lucas told her, kissing her when she entered the Scott house with her parent's.

"She did, didn't she?" Her mother gushed.

"We're very proud of her," Lucas's mother said. The parents went off to catch up, as Haley made the rounds.

"Amazing speech," Nathan told her.

Brooke and Peyton agreed.

They all sat down after the party, the five of them.

Brooke grabbed enough classes for all of them and started to fill them.

"I suggest we do a toast. To the future. I know this past year has been hard," Brooke said. She looked around, "But we all got through it. We may all be going our separate ways, but this time next year, I hope to be standing here with all of you when we all come back for the summer and be just as close as we are now. We have something special," Brooke finished.

They all smiled and toasted to the future.

**-----THE END--------------**

**A/N:** I know...the ending was so fluffy, but like I have said before I just cannot do it any other way. I was trying so hard to get the rest of Haley's speech. I know I am missing some at the beginning of it and then I remember there was more to it. Brooke finds the paper Haley dropped, and is reading it...but I couldn't find it, so I just wrapped it up where she left off, when on the show she went into labor. Anyway...I hope you liked it. Thanks for all the support, and reviews, and I hope to have a new story soon : ) Thanks!!!


End file.
